Where's the Love?
by Gladiis
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*They all thought that Naraku had died, but then a greater evil appears and is teaming up with two powerful demon lords.Kagome and her companions now have to defeat this evil with the help of unlikely ally...Sesshoumaru. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Summer Love

_**Where's the Love?**_

A/N: this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, I will be using song titles that sort of will fit to whats going on in the chapter....SORT of..Also I revised this because I spotted a lot errors. I didn't spell check it. I wrote this in an hour without thinking =]. So hope i already fix the minor errors. Sorry about that,

**Summer Love**

"From that day,we'd always be together

in our hearts... in our minds

nothing could throw it away"

_-David Tavares, "Summer Love"_

"I can't wait to fall in love with you

You can't wait to fall in love with me

This just can't be summer love, you'll see

This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)"

- Justin Timberlake, _"Summer Love"_

Kagome was listening to her pink Ipod nano, while patiently waiting for her friends to wake up before starting their travels; to find the fragments of the Shikon Jewel. She had just listened to two songs that had the same song title; but each song had a different perspective. It has only been a year since falling the well and meeting Inuyasha for the first time. She had fallen in the well in mid-August, and realized that she started to fall in love with him after a month together in search of shards and Naraku.

Along the journey, they met Miroku, the lecherous monk, Sango, a demon slayer, and Shippou, a young fox demon. Every one of them came along in order to destroy Naraku for his devious plans. At that point, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was falling for her too but Kikyo would confuse Inuyasha. At last, Kagome had finally convinced him that he had to move on and let go and start all over.

As she was listening to Justin Timberlake's version of the song "Summer Love", she immediately started to visualize Inuyasha singing or humming to the song. _Wow, I can actually see him singing this song to me, haha. It has only been three months since killing Naraku, but even after that, we could not regain our relationship to spark like it used. Ahuh I wish I could just leave, but I can't; I have to find the Jewel Shards, this is probably even tougher for Inuyasha than it I for me._She clicked the button and started to listen to the chorus of the other song called "Summer Love" by David Tavares. Even if the song was meant for couples, she listened to the chorus and for it meant that no matter what happened, her and Inuyasha would always love each other as friends and will be together for as long as they want to.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you paying attention or not?" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome quickly opened her eyes, took of her earphones, and turned off her Ipod.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why do you always disturb me when I'm relaxed?!"

"Hey stupid… if you haven't notice that Miroku and Sango and everybody else is awake and read y to leave, so hurry"

"INUYASHA!! SIT!!!!" Kagome shouted, even if they insulted each other, they knew that it was to keep the atmosphere of the group to stay the same.

"Ahuh…Inuyasha when will you ever learn. When will you stop making Lady Kagome so mad." Miroku said, as he was talking to Inuyasha his hand was rubbing on a certain person's rear.

"You PERV!!!!!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku's face, "When will you learn to not to invade a woman's privacy, mainly the rear?!"

"Owww…that hurts, Sango. What had happened to my old dear Sango that I loved so much…?"

"Don't push it, Miroku or we'll have to postpone our journey for a week!" replied Sango.

"If you guys are done fooling, we have to get going there are still shard left out there; and we have to get them before any demon does." said Inuyasha as he was rubbing off the dirt from his outfit.

"Before we can go, Inuyasha, can I go to the stream real quick? I need to refill some bottles of water?" pleaded Kagome

"Hurry up then! God we already wasted enough time with Miroku and Sango's argument." said Inuyasha, "but come back safe, ok."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." said Kagome and gave a warming look to him, "I never knew you cared for me."

"Feh…I just don't want to save you this early in our journey." he replied. For Kagome it meant _be careful_ still. After that, she trailed off.

"Inuyasha, how long are you and Kagome are going to stop pretending like everything's normal." asked Sango

"How the hell should I know." answered Inuyasha

"Inuyasha. C'mon be serious for once!" asked Miroku.

"Until Kagome can find someone new to love and care for as more than a friend like me…happy?"

"Yeah" both Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

* * *

Kagome was just walking towards the stream until she saw a familiar girl fishing in the water.

"Rin?" asked Kagome as she arrived at the stream. A girl that looks like she was nine years old looks up at her and smiles.

"Lady Kagome, it's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Rin. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm Not, Master Jaken is near by and so is Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin answered, "I'm just here getting myself some fish to eat."

"Well, let me help you with that." Kagome offered without even acknowledging that she had to return quickly to Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. _I guess they can wait a little longer. Considering that, Inuyasha and Sango will argue again and Miroku has to intervene between the two, and Shippou and Kirara are only going to play._

"Ok, thank you Lady Kagome."

It did not take long before an annoying toad like demon to disturb their fishing interrupted them.

"RIN! What are you doing with the priestess??? Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased that you have asked for assistance for Inuyasha wench!'' said Jaken. That really got Kagome mad and thinking fast she threw a couple of rocks at Jaken and shouted at him saying.

"You little arrogant toad!!! How dare you insult me as Inuyasha wench! I should kill you right NOW!!" before she made an extra move she heard Rin yell.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're here!"

Kagome took her eyes of the toad imp and saw Sesshouamru right before her eyes. She quickly stood straight and looked directly at his eyes.

"Sess—Sesshoumaru, I didn't do anything, ok I Just hit the imp for insulting me. Hope you're not mad?" she asked

"Why would this Sesshoumaru be angry for giving Jaken his punishment?" he said in a stoic expression on his face.

"You mean you didn't like it when Jaken was insulting me?" asked Kagome.

"Don't be foolish, this Sesshoumaru only wanted Jaken to be punished for him yelling at Rin. It has nothing to do with you." he replied.

"Oh…Ok sorry for misunderstanding you then." She turned around and saw that both Rin and Jaken were gone and she was alone with Sesshoumaru, but not for long, she turned back and saw that Sesshouamru was turning to leave. Before he walked away, she asked him a question,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you despise humans so much? O always wanted to know and was thinking on why Rin is always with you if hate humans?" Kagome did not even realize that she had already taken long and her friends were probably worried about her. But what really got Kagome's attention was that Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at her; only to see that he was ready to kill her at the spot.

* * *

Inuyasha was starting to get worried that the fact that Kagome was not back. He did not sense any danger or her scent of blood to tell him that she was in danger. Either way he was worried. He did not want Kagome to die and let him live with a burden on his back. He was lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice that he was pacing back and forth on the ground and biting his nails.

"Inuyasha, don't worry, Lady Kagome is fine." reassured Miroku

"If you think she is safe then why the hell isn't she back then?" questioned Inuyasha to the monk.

"Maybe she's helping a person in need of help Inuyasha and Miroku is right that Kagome's is safe or else we hear her screaming or you sensing danger near by." said Sango

"Yeah! Inuyasha, don't be such a worrywart. Kagome's tougher than you think…idiot." said Shippou. All of a sudden, Inuyasha's fist hit Shippou's head.

"Owwww…what did you do that for??" asked Shippou.

"Idiot? Why don't you say that in front of my face, Shippou and see that you'll get more pain than my fist hitting your head….." Inuyasha stopped all of sudden.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"I…I smell Sesshoumaru and his little group. He's near b in the forest...I also smell KAGAOME!!" Inuyasha just started running towards the Kagome direction.

"Inuyasha!!! Wait for us!!" shouted Sango

He didn't stop, he wanted to get to Kagome before his half-brother can injure or even kill Kagome.


	2. One Day I Smile

**A/N: OMG I actually finished Chapter 2 =]. thanks for the alerts and reviews they are appreciated. Sorry if the chpater might suck =[ I didnt put alot of effort. But I'll do better in future chapters. Don't worry this is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru story. They will meet again...alone, soon. Well hope u guys enoy it! IDK when I'll write the next Chapter...depends if I have free time.....but the next chapter will be called either "One Night Only" or "Por Un Segundo" (Just for One Second) Please read and review your opinions. They are greatly apreciated. thanks See Ya!**

**O Now if you go on my profile I will post youtube videos of the songs I used! So if you want to check them out u can.**

**One Day I Smile**

"_One Day I Smile, Next day I'm in tears. They Don't Understand"_

- Juelz Santana, _"One Day I Smile"_

Out of nowhere, that verse from "One Day I Smile" came in Kagome's mind but her thoughts were broken when she remembered that Sesshoumaru was right in front her. She had asked him a question on why he hates humans. Kagome realizes that it was a mistake to ask because next she knew; Sesshoumaru was a couple of inches away from her. He didn't try to kill her, not even grab her throat to threatened her but that didn't mean he was good, he still gave a look that would say "I'll kill you soon enough." It sent chills up on her spine.

"That is none of your concern, priestess." answered Sesshoumaru. _What did he just try to answer me just now? _Kagome thought.

"I know Lord Sesshoumaru, but I'm only curious to know why?" Kagome spoke.

"Well, this Sesshoumaru won't give your answers that you are seeking. As far as your concern I do hate humans but not all of them."

"Really?" Kagome asked, then she thought of something but she was scared that her thought might cause her death. She put that thought aside and asked Sesshoumaru,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there are humans out there that can make great allies. You just have to give them a chance. And for once don't think about them being inferior because is not their fault that they are fragile." Sesshoumaru kept quiet and Kagome continued, "All I'm asking is that I would willing to be a friends with you, so that you can see that some humans are great to be friends with and able to understand their emotions…"

"I have no interest for such a thing, humans are indeed fragile and always have different emotions that it bothers this Sesshoumaru a lot, It also reminds me that these humans will let their emotions get to their heads and cause their early demise." he interrupted

"That's true Sesshoumaru, one day we smile; the next day we're in tears, but there's always a reason for that." Kagome replied. She thought on why Sesshoumaru still hadn't attack her, he was close enough to grab her neck and strangle her. She wished she hadn't thought on why he wasn't attacking. The reason was that in a split second Sesshoumaru grabbed her throat and slammed her into a tree.

"Ahh….Sess- Sesshoumaru? Wh-what are you—? She choked out.

"Priestess, don't go coming up to this Sesshoumaru, as if were as you call it 'friends' I will not tolerate it!" hissed Sesshoumaru.

He let go of her, but Kagome's throat still hurt. She put her hand around her neck and started to massage it.

"I…don't care what you think Sesshoumaru, I still be willing to befriend you…even if you kill me in the process."

"Do you desire to die soon priestess?"

"Unless there's a reason for me to die, we already defeated Naraku, and I have 85% of the Shikon Jewel. Now my new goal is to melt the ice around your heart…You might have Rin with you for different reasons. Though you still don't like humans, well might as well start to like them because when you are gone; you might live to regretted."

"Hn…priestess you fascinate me sometimes but not enough." he replied. At that point Kagome heard footsteps behind her and saw Inuyasha right there; he already had his Tessaiga, ready for battle.

"Hey Sesshouamru, what the hell are you doing here and what have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded

"Don't even bother, half-breed, this Sesshoumaru did not injure her. Though her stupidity and questioning had let her to let this Sesshoumaru grab her neck and choke her for a while. Rests assure she is well; you shouldn't let your emotion for this girl take over, little brother. She was in my way and I'm about leave." he said as he turned and left to go back with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Kagome, are you, ok?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know what he was going to do next; if you didn't come." replied Kagome

"Lady Kagome, thank goodness your alright." commented Miroku when he arrived with Sango, who were riding on Kirara along with Shippou.

"Kagome, your safe!" Sango said

"Ooh, Kagome thank goodness your, ok. I didn't know what would happen if we came to late." said Shippou as he jumped up to Kagome's arms.

"Its alright, you guys, nothing to worry about, really?"

"What really matters is how the hell did you get yourself in the situation between you almost getting killed by the bastard, Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha

"It's a long story, but we should get going and find the shards. We already lost a lot of time today." said Kagome, trying to change the subject.

"Feh…whatever, let's go, everybody." Inuyasha commanded.

As they were walking, Sango came right next to Kagome and whispered to her,

"Kagome, what really went on between you and Sesshoumaru; how in the world did you get him into choking you?"

"Nothing interesting and I said some things to Sesshouamru to kind of make him angry." said Kagome, "I'll tell you everything some other time, ok. I promise, besides looks like someone over there is eavesdropping our little conversation." she looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Mind your own business, ok!"

"I wasn't doing anything, Kagome. Geez" replied Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

_What makes that priestess think that she can talk directly with this Sesshoumaru? Does she not know that I would have killed her in an instant? Sometimes her bravery can lead her to her end. _Sesshoumaru thought, as he looked at his surroundings. The full moon was shinning brightly, it gave the forest a nice glow to it and it revealed almost everything in sight on what was in the depths of the trees. He saw that Rin, his ward, was sleeping, curled up next to Ah-Un. Jaken was right next to them snoozing and sleeping like a log…literally.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked into the depths of the forest and replaying on what had happen to day with the priestess.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, there are humans out there that can make great allies. You just have to give them a chance. And for once don't think about them being inferior because is not their fault that they are fragile." _

He had thought that the miko was trying to reason with him. He never wanted to be closed to a human, ever since his father died. Sesshouamru despised humans because they had foolish emotions, they will never think twice on what they do before it was too late…

"_That's true Sesshoumaru, one day we smile; the next day we're in tears, but there's always a reason for that." _

Why? Was he replaying everything that the priestess had told him early? He shook the thought out of him,

"You are wrong, priestess, the only reason, this…humans have emotions is only because they wish to suffer." he said to no one in particular. Sesshouamru stopped and saw that Sakura trees surrounded him, they had pink, blossomed leaves and underneath the shinning full moon, he could clearly see their beauty. Out of nowhere, the Sakura trees reminded him of the priestess. _What is going on with this Sesshouamru? _He thought than another flashback from his little talk with the priestess replayed him once again,

"_All I'm asking is that I would willing to be a friends with you, so that you can see that some humans are great to be friends with and able to understand their emotions…" _

_Is this Sesshoumaru willing to befriend the human priestess???_Sesshoumaru wondered, but he quickly denied the idea. He started to head back to his camp with his group. He didn't want to come near the Sakura trees again; it reminded him of the way the priestess smelled. Her scent was different than any human that Sesshoumaru had encountered—even Rin, but that still did not convince Sesshoumaru, that humans are great.

_Perhaps, I'll reconsider, my brother's wench offer…._ With that he disappeared in the deep forest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Just click on the link with green text on he bottom =] lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. By a Second

A/N: Ok, here's Chapter 3, wow three chapters in a row! im so proud of myself, lol. I'm guessing this story will have alot of chapters, since Kagome and Sesshoumaru are starting slow. Before you sk me why going slow? Is because I want both Sesshoumaru and Kagome along with the rest of the gang to stay in character. I dont think Sesshoumaru will immediately fall in love with Kagome. Well this is a long A/N. So i'll stop typing, but maybe I wont write as much after Ch. 7 and quickly upload them cause I have homework and study for ACT in skool =[ but I'll try my best to update ASAP.

Please R&R and feel free to give any suggestions for the story and I'll consider it on maybe being a chapter

(FYI: HP in my pen name does not mean Harry Potter ( I dont like the series) or the printing company. It's the intials of the town I was raised in ok =], well on with story.)

**Por Un Segundo (For One Second)**

"Por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,

Por un segundo acepto mi dorrota, te perdí de verdad…"

-Aventura, _"Por Un Segundo". _

Translation:

"Just for one second, I drowned in the seas of reality

Just for one second, I accept my error, and for that I had lost you for real…"

* * *

It has been a week since Kagome has seen Sesshoumaru. She had been wondering if what she had offered him was a big mistake.

"_I hope he could forget it ever happened." thought Kagome, "Who am I kidding, he probably already forgot that we even talked."_Kagome looked at her Ipod, one of her friends had came back from vacation and introduce Kagome to some Spanish hit music…only problem was…Kagome didn't know Spanish. She was listening to a group called, "Aventura" which right now are huge in Mexico. Thankfully, her friend gave her a translation sheet. She heard one verse that caught her interest,

"_Por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad, Por un segundo acepto mi dorrota, te perdí de verdad…"_

After reading what it meant, it reminded her of Sesshoumaru. The song seemed to tell her that if Sesshoumaru screwed up or makes a mistake on Rin, Rin will be gone and probably Sesshoumaru will never give humans a chance ever again.

"_Oh I have to find him and talk to him, before anything happens!" _Kagome thought, her thoughts were interrupted by Sango,

"Kagome, are you alright; it looks like your going to pass out."

"Wh—What? Oh yeah I'm fine Sango, I was just thinking." replied Kagome

"You know, Kagome, you should take off those things you put in your ears; soon you'll be deaf and that will not be good." commented Inuyasha

"I agree with Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, plus you always zone out every time you listen to that…ah huh…"

"Ipod." added Kagome

"Yeah, the I…pod" finished Miroku, who was next to Sango at that point.

"Monk, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I suggest you to stay away from me right now!" said an angered Sango.

"Ahaha…ok…" Miroku backed away.

"Well, anyways, Kagome, me and Miroku will be leaving tomorrow; we're going the demon slayer's village." informed Sango, "O and Shippou is coming with us. We'll be gone for at least three days."

"Ok, you guys are leaving me with Inuyasha alone in search of the shards?"

"Don't worry Lady Kagome, you and Inuyasha will head back to Kaede's village, apparently Inuyasha has some business to take care of and he only wants you safe so you either stay at the village or go to your time." added Miroku, "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up, Miroku!" Shouted Inuyasha. He turned around to face Kagome.

"They're right Kagome, I have to go visit and speak to Totosai about something urgent. While I'm gone, so will Miroku and Sango, but you have to stay because Kaede may need your help or teach you some things about herbs and some what." he explained, "Is that ok with you?"

"Ummmm……I guess I can stay at the village for a while and wait for you guys."

"Great, well we already found at least a couple of shards; so it's safe to say we head back to Kaede's village, then, shall we?" Miroku said.

With that, the whole gang went to the village's direction. Kagome was thinking,

"_Maybe while they're gone, I can go and search for Sesshoumaru and tell him something urgent and ask him if he's ok about the question, I asked him a while ago."_

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha, "Hurry up! Before we leave you all alone." Kagome was snapped back to reality,

"Ok. Coming!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was leading Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un to their destination to a village near north. Apparently, Rin needed medicine for her fever. Sesshoumaru wanted Rin to stop complaining and get better; in his mind, he was worried but he didn't show it in front of them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can we visit Kagome? I want to see her and she is a priestess, which means she can make me some medicine. Please!" begged Rin.

"You girl! Do not make Lord Sesshoumaru change his plan to head to the woman's village. Lord Sesshoumaru knows what village is best for your treatment, Rin and you dare disrespect him and —"

"Jaken, be quiet." commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, milord, I apologize." said Jaken.

"Rin, do you really wish to see the priestess?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my lord, I miss her already. Can we Lord Sesshouamru?" Rin gave Sesshoumaru the best puppy dogface he had seen.

"_Oh no she's actually giving me that look…fine I'll drop her off at the village and stay at a distance, so I can't bump into the priestess."_

"Fine, then we'll go but Rin only you will be at the village along with Jaken and Ah-Un."

"Wha—what? Mi lord" Jaken said shocked.

"Jaken, you will stay and watch over Rin or I will not hesitate to kill you, understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you…kekeke (Cough)…..Mi lord." Rin said.

"Hmm" is all what Sesshoumaru said, as he turned his direction and headed towards the village.

* * *

"So Lady Kaede is there anything you want me to help you with?" asked Kagome

"Aye, child can ye go and get me some herbs out in thee garden out back." answered Kaede.

"Ok, then I'll be right back." It had only been a day since her friends left for their own affairs to tend, and Kagome has been busy helping Kaede with the village and learning new materials on being a priestess. She was busy that it did not give her enough time to actually search for Sesshoumaru.

"_Even if I did try and look for him, it would probably take me weeks to actually find him." _thought Kagome.

She spotted the garden Kaede told her about; there was not much grown in it; just some herbs and vegetables. What really intrigued her was that there was a patch of red and full-bloomed flowers.

"_Rin will like these flowers. Memo to self, when Rin visits here I'll show her the flowers._" she reminded herself that she won't forget.

She quickly grabbed the herbs and ran back inside Kaede's hut.

"Here, Lady Kaede, the herbs you've requested."

"Aye, Thank ye child, you may do whatever ye desire."

"Ok, then I'll be wondering in the forest. Don't worry, I'll take my bows and arrows." reassured Kagome

"Aye, that is fine well I'll be seeing ye later." replied Kaede

Kagome left the hut but it didn't take her a great distance for her to spot Rin, Jaken, and the two-headed dragon, coming to her direction.

"Rin, is that you? What are you doing here so unexpectedly?" questioned Kagome.

"Hi, Lady Kagome, I asked for Lord Sesshoumaru's permission for me to come and see you, plus maybe you can help me with my…(Cough)…cold." answered Rin.

Kagome saw that Rin's skin was getting a little paler since she had a cold and had a stuffed nose. Therefore, it made Kagome believed that so far Sesshoumaru hasn't done anything to upset Rin, like the song she heard on her Ipod.

"Sure, Rin. Come I'll take you to Kaede's hut and I'll quickly make some medicine and you should rest as well."

"Woman! Don't you dare harm the child or Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased with you." scowled Jaken

"Be quiet, Jaken! I would never harm Rin, so if you're done talking, follow me and you'll be able to watch over Rin."

They had arrived at Kaede's hut and Kagome quickly made some tea for Rin to drink. Before she put Rin to sleep Kagome wanted to ask Rin a question, since Jaken and Ah-Un were outside resting.

"Rin, where's Lord Sesshouamru? Didn't he want to come along with you or is he on a mission on his own?"

"Lord Sesshouamru…(cough)…is nearby here. He didn't want to come to the village so he decided to stay close, in case there was trouble." answered Rin. Her eyes were opening and closing. She was sleepy and tired. She needed to rest and sleep so she could get better.

"Ok, Rin, thanks. Now go to sleep, ok. I'll wake you up when you're well rested."

"Ok, and thank you, Lady Kagome." and with that Rin lay down and closed her eyes. Kagome stood up and headed outside. Now that she knew that Sesshoumaru was near, she wanted to go see and talk to him about her warning about upsetting Rin. She was headed to the forest before Jaken stopped her.

''Woman, where do you think your going? You have to take care of Rin!"

"Don't worry, you toad. Rin is sleeping and I'm going to pick up more herbs and remedies in the forest to make more tea and medicine for Rin's cold. Now Move! Said Kagome as she shoved Jaken aside.

* * *

She went to the stream first knowing that's where she last seen Sesshoumaru. To her disappointed it was empty. She only saw the stream's clear water.

"_He's not here, but Rin told me he was nearby. Where could he be?"_

Kagome was headed toward the God tree, where she first saw Inuyasha pinned down to the tree. She saw the tree at a distance and notices that there was someone; just sitting on the God Tree. She jogged towards the tree and stopped to realize that she had found Sesshouamru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had sensed her presence getting closer to him. The priestess was looking for him, but why? Even though her aura was coming closer and closer, he did not move away; as if he wanted to see the priestess.

"_Why is this Sesshoumaru not moving? Does this Sesshoumaru want to speak to Inuyasha's wench? _he thought, but he suddenly remembered why he did not move…or an excuse to stay.

"_I'll ask her on what are her intentions of being 'friends' and why she had the nerve to talk to this Sesshoumaru about humans being great allies._

His thoughts stopped coming as he heard Kagome's footsteps getting closer and near. Then he heard nothing but the priestess heartbeat. Then the silence between them was broken.

"Sesshoumaru, I finally found you." Kagome said.

* * *

A little cliff hanger. Sorry didnt mean to do that but my fingers are numb right now and i need to study for my Health Occ. test. I'll write Ch. 4 ASAP!

PLEASE REVIEW, I'll be really happy. I need your feedback! Thank you!


	4. The Way It Is

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating, its been busy this past week and I was having a hard time deciding what to name this chapter or what to write about. Plus me and my friend were playing Stepmania 4 like 140 minutes in a row Non-stop =\ so my fingers were hurting =]. Well like I said before...this story will be a slow process story...So Sesshouamru and Kagome won't be in love for quite a while, ok so bear with me ok. Another note if you visit my page you'll see links of the songs that **KIND OF** inspired my chpater titles/ themes. Well feel free to give me a song title or ideas for this fanfic. I'll update Ch.5 ASAp. Im typing it tomorrow morning 6 am (Yes Im awake tat early 4 skool). This chapter might suck but it will be a must read in order to get the rest of the upcoming chapters Well enjoy reading!!

**That's the Way It Is**

"That's the way The way it is, That's the way, The way that we live"

"Don't back down Don't ever give in, now That's the way that it is,"

-Powerman 5000, _"The Way it Is"_

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

"_Sesshoumaru, I finally found you." _Those were the words I heard from the priestess voice. I wondered for how long she had been wondering around in the forest searching for me, knowing full well that she was not safe in the forest with all those low-life demons around. At first, I wanted to punish her for leaving Rin all by herself in the village. Had she already tended Rin's sickness? I don't know. Still, I did not move or stood up to do what I planned to do with this…woman.

_Hmm…what would she want now? _He thought.

**Regular P.O.V**

Kagome was silent after she had said 'I finally found you'. She was thinking of a way to tell Sesshoumaru on what she intended to say to him two days ago, about her worry about Rin possibly leaving him and making him more cold-hearted. She didn't have time t think things through because Sesshoumaru was already starting to interrupt her.

"What do you mean that you finally found me? Also why are you here and not taking care of Rin and her cold?" He said in a stoic tone. He was getting a little frustrated that the human priestess keeps trying to talk to him as if they were friends.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, don't worry, Rin is safe, and she's asleep. I came here searching for you, because…..I have something to say to you that are kind of important." Kagome replied, hoping to add his title would at least calm him down and make him listen to her easier.

"What is it then woman? If you do not speak now then you have nothing to talk about with this Sesshoumaru."

"Well…where do I start? Well…I…uhh had a prediction of the future between you and Rin. Well I'll get to the point…don't drive away Rin, don't make her upset or angry at you. I know you see Rin as a daughter, but something in me tells me that you're going to make Rin run away from you and leave you. Above all else, I'm a little scared that if it ever does happen, then you won't give a human a chance to be close to you and you'll isolate yourself from not just humans but even demons." Kagome said, she was happy to actually get it of her chest. She was aware and expecting on how Sesshoumaru would react.

"What makes you think, that this Sesshoumaru will actually do something that idiotic?"

"Well…you know no one is perfect….everyone makes mistakes even…great daiyouka—"

She was interrupted when Sesshoumaru had come to her at a great speed and had his claws around her neck again.

"Look wench! Don't underestimate me and your inaccurate 'visions'. I will not hesitate to kill you right here…right now! The fact that the half-breed won't come and rescue you." He warned.

"Sess—Sesshoumaru…Please let me go ahh…ehhh…uhh" Kagome was gasping for air; she tried to kick her way out of his hold but couldn't get herself free. She had to do something and quick. She looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes and what she saw was unbelievable. His eyes were a little pink but now crimson or golden.

"Ahh….ehh…Lord Sess—..Please?" He just dropped her to the ground.

_Thump!._ Kagome landed hard, she was hurt only on her bottom but nothing serious. She looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru was starting to walk away.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! My offer is still available, if you want to be close friends, I'd be honored to be your ally."

"This Sesshouamru will think about it, but don't get your hopes up priestess. Rest assure though we will meet again. For now go and tend Rin before she wakes up." with that he just vanished. Kagome would have been in a livid mood for Sesshoumaru constant disappearance but something told her that he was opening up to her offer little by a little.

* * *

"Hey Totosai, what's taking so long?" asked Inuyasha. "The Tessaiga isn't that badly shapen is it?"

"Hmmm….Inuyasha, how long ago was it that you and the rest of the group had killed Naraku?" Totosai asked.

"About a month ago, why you ask, you old man? And you still haven't answered my question!" Inuyasha was getting a little impatient with the old sword smith, it has been two days, he was starting to get worried about Kagome, and he wanted to get back to Kaede's village fast.

"Hold on, Inuyasha, have some patience. Your sword will look brand new in a little while. I just asked because I have an eerie feeling that Naraku isn't dead."

"What?" shouted Inuyasha, so loud that Totosai's ear was hurting. "Inuyasha! Please don't yell right close to my ear."

"Totosai, what do you mean you have a feeling that Naraku is still alive. We all killed him, along with the help of the rangy wolf, Kouga and my bastard of a brother Sesshoumaru! Even Kikyo sacrificed herself in order to finish him off."

"That's not what I meant Inuyasha. What I mean is his spirit can still roam around this Earth. It is as if his body is destroyed but his soul refuses to go down in hell. Have you ever thought of that?" asked Totosai.

"Well no, I would just think is just killing the sick son of a bitch and its all over." Inuyasha was thinking on what Totosai was saying is true. "Either way dead or alive; we'll keep a look out on him and we're already collecting the rest of the jewel shards. So don't worry about it."

"Alright, Inuyasha, if your that confident about Naraku being dead…."

"Hey, old man, that the way it is ok! My life is battling evil, bad guys and trying to protect Kagome and the rest. If that means battling and killing Naraku again, well then I'll do it again. That's the way I had lived and still going to live that way, ok. So don't get yourself all worked about it, hell you don't even know if its true if Naraku still lurks around Earth!" explained Inuyasha.

"You can never be to sure, Inuyasha. He might target Kagome right no—"

_CRASH!! _Inuyasha kicked Totosai on the side of his head.

"Don't you ever say that in front me again or else I'll do even worser damage! Got That Totosai?" hissed Inuyasha

"O…ok I'm sorry, god." Totosai said as he was rubbing his head to where Inuyasha had hit him. "Well, here's the Tessaiga, you can leave now."

"Thanks, well see you later old man." Inuyasha left Totosai and was headed to Kaede's village to see if Kagome was alright. He was planning to tell his group about Totosai's predictions on Naraku's still lurking around the planet. He just hoped that it was just a prediction; he did not want Kagome to suffer anymore than she had to, especially when they already almost completed the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

Well Please Review. There my motiviation to write and continue this story! Plz! ok well I'll update ASAP ok Thank You for waiting!!


	5. Whispers in the Dark

A/N: Hey Everybody thanks for the reviews and alerts. Also thank you for waiting. Sorry for not updating. Its been a busy week for me again. Going to a friends sleepover and getting into an arguement with my dad the next day =\ Dont worry were cool now =D. The idea of naraku's soul came to me out of nowhere and my bff Helen gave me a perfect person to fall for Naraku's control. (thanks!) I would like to thank everyone again for reviewing. I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope I did as expected. Well enjoy!!!

_**Whisper In The Dark**_

"_No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear my whispers in the dark "_

_-Skillet, __"Whispers in the Dark"_

* * *

Rin was already awake by the time Kagome arrived at the village, she made sure she at least brought some herbs so that no one would question her on her whereabouts. She threw a rock at Jaken's head so he would shut up, the toad was yelling at her for leaving Rin alone. Jaken was unconscious and Kagome went inside the hut and saw that Rin was talking to Kaede.

"Ay, child ye come back, I was getting worried abut ye." Kaede said

"I'm sorry Lady Kaede, I should have told you but I just left to pick some herbs and stuff in the forest."

"Lady Kagome!" shouted Rin, "your back"

"Yes and I can see that your better now Rin. How do you feel?"

"I feel great, Lady Kagome. Thank you."

"That's good, so you can go back to Lord Sesshoumaru very soon, when you're ready of course."

"Ok, I'll leave soon because mi lord has some important things to take care of and I must get ready." declared Rin

"oh…I didn't know that Sesshoumaru had a mission to go to." replied Kagome

"Yup, he believes that Naraku isn't really gone…."

"What? Naraku not gone? Rin are you feeling well?" asked Kagome

"I'm fine Kagome-chan, really. Lord Sesshoumaru said he sensed a bit of Naraku's presence around this part of Japan." informed Rin, "Mi lord just wants to investigate if it's really true"

"Naraku's presence? You mean his aura, right??"

"I guess"

"Well just tell me when your ready to leave, so that I can escort you to the forest." said Kagome

"Ok" replied Rin

Kagome left Rin in the room and sat next to Kaede.

"What wrong, child?" asked Kaede, "It looks as if ye going to collapse."

"Huh? O yeah, Lady Kaede, I just had a talk with Rin. She said that Sesshoumaru has sense Naraku's aura or some what." answered Kagome, "But Rin said that Sesshoumaru isn't 100% sure if it really is Naraku. I'm getting worried, now, what if it is Naraku?"

"Aye, We must all keep a look out on the matter. We must not be afraid of him no more." Kaede said.

"Hope your right about that Lady Kaede. Lets just hope that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara come back safe and sound."

Sesshoumaru was walking aimlessly through the forest. He did not have a destination to go to; all he had in mind is what Kagome had said to him not too long ago. _"Why is she so interested in being a friend for this Sesshoumaru? Is she an idiot that I can instantly kill her and her friends. Along with my idiotic half-brother, Inuyasha?"_ Sesshoumaru had stopped in a middle of a clearing in the forest; he was surrounded with trees, as tall as anyone can see. He looked around and he was taking a sniff of the forest's scent to smell anything peculiar.

His inner demon had a feeling that a great evil was about risen. What Sesshoumaru really wanted to know is if he and the rest of Naraku's enemies, truly did finish off Naraku. He kept the idea in his mind, but for now he was thinking about the priestess's warning, about how he can easily make Rin abandon him and possibly make him hate humans for all of eternity…even demons

"_I'm a little scared that if it ever does happen, then you won't give a human a chance to be close to you and you'll isolate yourself from not just humans but even demons." _

His mind was spinning from thinking about the situation. Sesshouamru admitted multiple times that he would never care for a human after what the humans did to his father. He just stayed at the clearing for a while before turning back. He had sensed that Rin was better and awake. _"So the priestess is good for something after all. I always had thought that she had no use in this world. She must have a reason for being with that half-breed and his companions of his. Perhaps I will ask her." _thought Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, come follow me out in the back of the hut, I have something to show you." said Kagome

"Ok" replied Rin. She followed Kagome out in the yard that she was in not to long ago for picking some herbs for Kaede. Kagome then spotted the bush that had contained the full-bloomed, red flowers.

"Look Rin, these are called roses. I figured that you may like them and might like to take some of them with you, so that you can give them to either Jaken or Sesshoumaru or even Ah-Un." explained Kagome

"O….there so pretty, Lady Kagome. I would gladly take some with me and shall give them to Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Rin, but be careful though they have thorns in them and they hurt if the sting you. Here let me help you get them for you."

"Thank you, again, Lady Kagome"

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, a village was peaceful until a local priest from the village, had sensed and evil aura hanging at a distance of the village. One villager asked the priest.

"Priest, what's the matter? Have you sensed a demon near by?"

"Yes, I have and it seems that this 'demon' isn't an ordinary demon. Feels like the spirit or soul of a great demon floating around aimlessly on the earth. However, do not fear it is nowhere near the village. I will not confront it though, unless it comes here and puts our village in danger."

"Yes priest." replied the villager before heading back to the fields.

"_It seems that this soul is looking for something. No matter, I'll let someone greater than me handle this situation."_ thought the priest.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking through the wood on his way back to Kaede's village, so that he can be by Kagome's side before anything risky happens to her and the jewel._ "If what Totosai said might be true about Naraku, then Naraku may still…hell IS going after the shards of the Shikon jewel. His soul might take over someone's body and be used to trick Kagome. Damn it! I have to get there fast. But if it's true then why haven't I sensed him at all?"_ thought Inuyasha

"Hey Mutt-face why the long, ugly face?" yelled someone behind Inuyasha. _"Oh hell no it better not be who I think it is. _Thought Inuyasha as he quickly turned around and saw none other than Kouga. _"Damn it! It is him."_

"What do you want, you, rangy wolf?" asked Inuyasha

"I just want to check on Kagome, which I see isn't around you mutt face. Where is she? Questioned Kouga.

"Don't be overly worried you dumb wolf! Kagome is in Kaede's village, safe from harm. So bug off!"

"Hm…so you just left her there all alone while you're here traveling? I would never do that to her, if she traveled with me." commented Kouga

"You know what Kouga? You can just shut up, ok before I permanently do it for you." said Inuyasha. _'Who does he think he is? Wait__—__I might as well tell him about Naraku, before he does something stupid or etc.' _thought Inuyasha

"Hey Kouga, I have a little message—warning for you. Watch your back, I have a bad feeling that Naraku is still here….not physically, though…his soul may be still here. So watch yourself and try not to do something stupid." warned Inuyasha

"What? You think that Naraku might still be here? That's stupid, we all killed him a while back." declared Kouga

"I know but just keep on a look out. Last thing I want is a screaming from Kagome for not warning you and then you get yourself killed or injured." Inuyasha walked away, leaving Kouga in the clearing.

'_Does he honestly thing that Naraku is alive? That's so dumb.'_ Kouga thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. Kouga was alerted and he slowly approached the bush to where the noise was coming from. _'What is this? I feel an unbelievable evil aura coming from this bush. Could it be true to what Inuyasha said?'_ As soon as he got close enough, he peered into the bush and what he saw was unbelievable; he saw a dark, purple orb light. It was hiding and it glowed as if it was angry. _'What the hell?'_ wondered Kouga. Before he could even think, the orb went straight to his direction,

"Ahhhhhh……What the hell is…ahh…going on??'' shouted Kouga. The pain within him started to be more painful. _'What's going on? It's entering in me….I..I..'_ Kouga was gone.

His eyes were open and they were crimson red and it gave a sinister laugh, unheard of.

"Hahaha…finally…I'm back, and this time no one would suspect me using this dumb wolf's body as a 'host'. But to play it safe I have to only control him when I need to."

"Kouga!!! Hey Kouga." shouted one of his comrades, "finally we caught up with you."

"_Hm..I must give back this wolf's body back before his friends suspect anything." _The spirit that entered Kouga's body disappeared and the real Kouga came back.

"What? What happen to me? I don't like this one bit."

"Kouga! Who are you talking to?" asked Ginta

"Uh…no one….let's go…" Kouga replied before he was running fast forming the infamous tornado.

"KOUGA! Wait for us!" shouted both Hakkaku and Ginta, as they ran to follow their leader.

* * *

It was dark outside in Kaede's village and Rin has fallen asleep for the night, as well as everyone in the village was sleeping. Kagome was up awake and she was outside looking at the stars. She was listening to her Ipod; it had been a while since she listened to it. While she was listening to it, she could not help but wonder about what was going to happen if Sesshoumaru actually did become her friend. She really did wanted to be his friend. To her, he always looked…alone. Kagome hated to see anyone in that predicament. She decided to walk in the forest and hopefully 'bump' into Sesshouamru. One of her favorite songs called "Whispers in the Dark" was playing. She thought it was somewhat ironic, knowing that she was in the forest in the dark of night. Also, adding mysterious yet dangerous demons into the forest may add up into whispers that are out there to kill her and capture the shards. Luckily, she came prepared with her bows and arrows behind her back.

"_Wow the forest seems so much calm during the night."_ thought Kagome.

'_Ruffle'_, Kagome heard a sound near the bushes and tall trees. Then she noticed that she was not alone anymore. She had company and they were not here to have chitchat with her. _"Ah…I sense the Shikon shards; this demon may have a couple in his possession. I have to be extra careful."_ planned Kagome.

"Come out! I know you're here…come out and face me!" Kagome shouted. She was ready to destroy the demon, she did not rely on Inuyasha or her friends for help anymore, she took the time to actually train and learn how to defend herself. Then a demon about twice the size of Kagome came out. It had two horns in his head, he had a blue, flaky skin, and his fangs were ready to devour anything it sees.

"Priestess I know you have the Shards of the Shikon Jewel. Give them to me and I may not end up killing you." the demon requested

"In your dreams!" yelled Kagome

"Hm..fine you leave me no choice. Now DIE!!" the demon's massive claws swept down to the ground, trying to get Kagome. Kagome jumped off the way in time and she got her bows and arrows in position. She aimed at the demon and let go of the arrow. The arrow hit the demon's chest. But it wasn't enough to take him down.

"Darn it! He's too strong for me, even if he didn't have the shards I still wouldn't have a chance to knock him out."

"What's the matter, girl? Can't you defeat me with your spiritual powers? Hahaha" the demon said mockingly, "Enough of these games. I will kill you and get those shards and become powerful."

"Not in your lifetime, buddy." replied Kagome as she positioned her arrow on her bow and was ready to shoot the demon again. The demon then opened his eyes wider and unleashed a great power. He ability made Kagome freeze into her own two feet. She could not move at all. She was doomed.

"HAHAHAHA…thanks to the shards of the Shikon jewel, I can make any living creature on the earth freeze on their own feet and they can't even move a muscle. Now prepare to DIE!!!"

"_oh no, __I'm going to die in the feudal era…Inuyasha…Miroku…Sango…SESSHOUMARU PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ thought Kagome loudly. _Swoosh! Clash! _At that moment that she had heard the noise; she heard nothing from the demon. She opened her eyes and she widened them. She saw Sesshoumaru right in front of her. She spotted Toukijin in his left hand. Then she saw that Sesshoumaru had split the demon in half, making him dead and motionless. Sesshoumaru's head turned and he was staring at her. Then he turned his full body to face her,

"Thank you, Sesshouamru. I didn't know what would happen if he killed me." said Kagome, "But why though?"

"This Sesshoumaru has his reasons." he replied, "Get the shards and go back to the village, before another demon attacks you."

"Ok" Kagome ran toward the corpse of the demon and spotted four jewel shards. She quickly grabbed them and purified them and put it in her pockets. She then turned to face Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow a her and looked a her as if she was crazy.

"Thanks, again, Lord Sesshoumaru. Now I will go back to the village." said Kagome. As she walked passed by, she heard something from Sesshoumaru that she would never dreamt of hearing.

"That's what friends are for right, priestess?" She stopped and quickly turned around and saw that Sesshoumaru was gone. _"I must have imagine it"_ Kagome thought as she walked back to Kaede's village. At a far distance, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's direction. He grinned and didn't know what had occurred to him to say what he just said. _"Let me say that for now on Kagome won't be going to the forest in the dark.. alone."_ he thought. Then he disappeared in search of Naraku's whereabouts.


	6. Let You Down

A/N: Sorry for not updating...I had no internet access since 2/11 but dont worry i typed another chapter ^_^...maybe by tonight i'll upload another chapter. Well Thanks for all those reviews from the last chapter!! Please review it gives me motivation for continuing the story and feel free to give suggestions. Well enjoy the chapter!

PS: This is a SLOW process story for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, ok well enjoy!

_**Let You Down**_

"_I will let you down __I'll let you down, _

_I'll...When you finally trust me __Finally believe in me"_

_-Three Days Grace, __"Let You Down"_

_(Hint: Kouga's situation)_

* * *

"Hey Miroku, do you think Kagome is safe?" asked Sango. She and Miroku were walking towards Kaede's village. It has been three days since they left the group to visit the Demon Slayer village to pay respect to the people that had lost their lives.

"I'm certain that she is safe, Sango. I don't think Lady Kagome is that weak. She knows how to protect herself without our assistance." replied Miroku.

"Yeah, Kagome has gotten better in her archery too, so we know that she has a greater chance to hit an evil demon and kill it and not miss." added Shippou.

"I guess, but I get this eerie feeling that someone is going to attack her or us." said Sango, "As if it's hiding somewhere and waiting for the right moment to attack us."

"Yes, the village we left from this morning said that their priest has said that he had sense an evil aura outside the village. When I asked him myself about it, he had said that he wasn't sure where the aura is or who's it belong to." Miroku said in a serious tone.

"And to think we've defeated Naraku and now a stronger presence is going to attack villages and probably is going after the Shikon Jewel." said Sango

"Yes, but for now we must go back and get together with Lady Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Ok."

* * *

"So, Rin looks like your ready to head back with Sesshoumaru." said Kagome, "All you have to do now is promise me you'll be careful and try not to get hurt."

"Don't worry Lady Kagome, I'll be careful." replied Rin, giving Kagome a wide, cute smile, "Thank you, again for giving me these beautiful flowers."

"No problem Rin." said Kagome, "Now where is that imp and Ah-Un?"

"I'm right here you filthy human." answered Jaken, "How dare you insult me! You will be punish for disrespecting me"

"Ah…Shut up already, ok. No one asked for you to open your big, annoying mouth." interrupted Kagome, "Just go and get back to Sesshoumaru already."

"Arrghhh…..Let's go Rin." the imp finally said.

"Ok, Master Jaken." Rin obeyed, "bye Lady Kagome!"

"Bye Rin."

* * *

It was sunset and Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha and the rest of the group to arrive. She looked to see if she saw them. She then spotted Inuyasha, she ran towards him.

"Inuyasha, welcome back." she greeted.

"Hey Kagome! Hope you were okay while I was gone." said Inuyasha

"Don't be such a worry wart, Inuyasha, you know I can defend myself. Besides I had my own errands to take care of, while all of you guys were gone." replied Kagome.

"Own errand?" questioned the half-demon, "Do tell Kagome."

"Well, promise me you won't get mad."

"What!? Kagome, do I ever get mad at you?" said Inuyasha. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Uh..Inuyasha…you always get mad. Even for the smallest things, you get pisst off."

"Feh. Just tell me already."

"I was taking care of Rin, because she was ill and I spoke to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in one breath. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened one eye and saw that Inuyasha had no expression in his face…Oh wait, Kagome saw Inuyasha twitching his left eye.

"Inu—Inuyasha?"

"You…spoke…to…Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was stuttering when he asked. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was holding his anger.

"Yeah, and I was taking care of Rin and I went out in the forest and found him. He also rescued me from this demon that was after the Jewel, it's all good, Inuyasha. Don't be angry now."

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE ANGRY?" yelled Inuyasha. _'Oh god I burst his bubble.'_ thought Kagome.

"YOU were attacked by a demon and you were saved by my half-brother and you actually went and talked to the bastard? What for Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha

"I have my reasons, Inuyasha!" at this time, Kagome got really irritated by Inuyasha's anger. "Don't you dare make me say the 's-word'." she warned.

"Go ahead Kagome! I still want to know why you went to look for Sesshouamru and"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went hard on the ground; the hole he made was big, even bigger than him."

"Damn…you, Kagome" Inuyasha said while on the ground.

"Humph. Hurry up and get ready for Miroku and Sango to arrive, Inuyasha." Kagome was now walking away, leaving poor Inuyasha behind on the ground.

* * *

"Hey Kouga, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird." asked Ginta, "And not the good weird, either."

"Yeah, Kouga, you have been talking in your sleep and just talking to yourself. Do you need to rest?" added Hakkaku.

"Uh…what?…O yeah, I'm fine you guys, don't worry about it. Besides, I don't even know what's happening. All I know is that I have the urge to se Kagome. Ever since I saw mutt-face without her, I was getting worried." explained Kouga.

"Well, how about you go see her, Kouga, me and Hakkaku can wait here." suggested Ginta

"Are you sure, guys? It can take a while."

"Don't worry, Kouga. Just go!" they both said.

"Alright, then I'm off. C'ya "with that said he left in a fast speed.

'_What's really wrong with me? Ever since that "thing" went in me, I've never felt the same.'_ Kouga thought

"_Maybe is time to tell you the truth, Kouga. Hahaha."_ a voice inside his mind responded.

"What? Who are you? Get out of my head!" Kouga demanded.

"_Oh, don't be so mean Kouga. I mean no harm to you; I just need someone's body to take over, in order to get the shards of the Shikon jewel and kill Inuyasha and his group."_

"What? You're not going to kill or injure Kagome! I won't allow it!" shouted Kouga.

"_I don't need your permission to take your body. You're weak enough for me to control you anytime I want."_

"Na…NARAKU! I thought that everyone had killed you. How in the hell are you still alive!?" Kouga said

"_I lost my body, thanks to Kikyo and everybody else's attacks, but not enough to finish me off! Hahahaha. I will get my revenge on all of you. Now that Kikyo is dead…no one is able to stop me!"_

"I can stop you Naraku! All I have to do is kill myself and you're done."

'_You think that's going to stop me? Please, I can control you before you can think of ending your life. Now, we can move on by you going to visit your precious Kagome. Heheh'_

"Hmph..I won't go now! I will get far away from them as possible, so you won't see them or attack them!''

'_Really? Well I don't care…for now. I need time to make a devious plan to break them. So Kouga you can be calm for now but rest assure I will take over your body and kill Kagome and Inuyasha and get possession of the shards.'_

After that Naraku just faded away from Kouga's thoughts. Kouga was mad and disappointed that his hated enemy is now within him and can possibly kill anyone when Naraku takes over. He could possibly kill his remaining comrades and not know about it.

'_I have to warn Ginta and Hakkaku, before its to late. Also, request them to warn Kagome and her group.'_ Kouga ran back to find his group and try his best to prevent Naraku's plan from succeeding.

* * *

"Welcome back you guys! I missed you" Kagome shouted as she saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou climbing down from Kirara.

"We've missed you too Kagome. Sorry for being gone for three days and leaving you all alone." said Sango.

"Its alright, you guys. Please don't go through the trouble of explaining me how bad you guys felt, leaving me. Inuyasha had already done that before you guys came." Kagome said. "Right Inuyasha?"

"Whatever, I only said those things as a favor for the Sango and Miroku." answered Inuyasha.

"Ahem…Inuyasha just shut it, ok." asked Sango, "obviously, you still get worried over Kagome."

"Sango! Don't tell me to shut it or else."

"Or else what?"

"Arghh…You asked for it!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted. With that Inuyasha plummeted to the dirt once again.

"Tsk, tsk when will you learn my dear friend." Miroku said as he was bent down next to Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Miroku." replied Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and told everybody to come inside the hut and eat some dinner that she made for them. After they ate Kagome and everyone else was seated in a circle and were talking casually until Inuyasha made the choice to talk about a different and serious topic.

"Hey, you guys when I was with Totosai, he told me that he has a feeling that Naraku isn't completely dead. He told me to keep my eyes open for Naraku's presence."

"Naraku? Back? But how? If everybody had tried every ounce of our strength to kill him." Sango asked. "Hell I had to go through Kohaku's death to finish the bastard off!"

"Sango, please be calm." Kagome said as she was consoling her "sister". "To tell all of you the awful truth, when I was taking care of Rin, she had told that Sesshoumaru had sense an evil presence that can be Naraku."

"You took care of Rin?" Why?" asked Miroku

"Because she was sick. Now can we move on about Naraku being alive?"

"Yeah, go ahead my apologies." Miroku said

"Anyways, we have to get ready for this, if Naraku is indeed alive."

"But Kagome, how do we know where he is? Or how he looks like?" Sango asked.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, I remember that a local town's priest told me that he too sensed a demonic aura not too long ago. It could be Naraku or a new enemy whose after the shards of the Shikon jewel." Miroku added.

"Well, let's just rest and sleep for we're all headed traveling and hope to find the bastard or whoever it is soon. So we can finish him or her off." said Inuyasha "I'm going to sleep and keep watch on my usual spot. (the tree). Good night."

"Inuyasha's right, we must go to sleep and be ready to travel tomorrow." Miroku said.

"Your not getting any argument with me and for once I agree with Inuyasha, Good night." said Shippou. Kirara and Sango went to bed and Miroku laid next to Shippou. Kagome laid down by herself and felt asleep, thinking how they are going to defeat Naraku or who ever it is.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting down and watching his group asleep. He did not go far from Kaede's village. He thought that he now had to protect Kagome, since he agreed to befriend her. He then felt the urge to see and talk to her. He was getting suspicious that Naraku was close but not close enough. He stood up and headed towards Jaken. He kicked Jaken to wake up.

"Wh..What?…O mi lord what is that you request from me?"

"Jaken…watch Rin, I will be back."

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied.

* * *

Kagome was having a pleasant sleep until something within her told her to wake up.

_Great now I'm awake. Oh well I'll go for a walk to the stream and freshen up my face again before going back to sleep.'_ She walked out of the hut and was headed towards the forest. Before she can go she looked up and saw Inuyasha fast asleep on the top of the tree. _'It would suck if Naraku is still alive, knowing Inuyasha he would feel upset that Kikyo sacrificed herself for nothing.'_ She quietly passed Inuyasha so that she wouldn't wake him up. She was near the stream until she saw two figures standing near the stream. Kagome was cautious and approached to them slowly. Then thanks to the moon's light, she was able to identify them. The shadows were Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's comrades, _'Why are they here?' _wondered Kagome.

"Hey you guys. Didn't expect seeing you here, what's been going on?" asked Kagome.

"Well Kagome, we've came here cause me and Ginta are worried." Hakkaku replied.

"Worried?" What are you guys worrying about? Have you told Kouga yet?"

"That's the problem, sis" said Ginta, "We're worried about Kouga. He's been acting weird ever since he saw Inuyasha."

"Since he saw Inuyasha? Sorry I'm not following, can you guys explain it more?" asked Kagome.

"Well, he was talking in his sleep, which he never does and talks to no one in particular. As if there something or someone inside his head." explained Ginta.

"Yeah, and to make matters worse he told us to get back home, where the rest of the wolf-demon tribe lives. He told us that we aren't safe around him anymore." said Hakkaku

"Really? That's not the Kouga we all know, that's for sure." Kagome added, "All this happen after he saw Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he told us he had a talk with Inuyasha and how Inuyasha had warned him that Naraku might still live and after Inuyasha left, Kouga hasn't been the same." replied Ginta, "we even requested him to come visit you, to see if he gets better, but he came back and told us to leave him."

"Okay, thanks for telling me this. Let's just hope nothing bad is happening to Kouga." said Kagome.

"Well we have to go back to our homes, we wouldn't want disobey Kouga's orders, well Kagome we'll see each other one day. Bye" Hakkaku said

"Bye, sis" Ginta shouted.

"Bye" Kagome shouted back. Then she went straight to the stream and splash water in her face. She was going to head back until a voice stopped her from moving.

"Do you plan to leave quickly, priestess? Without having a word with this Sesshoumaru?" She turned around and was staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh…Hey Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you were here. How have you been?"

"Skip the nonsense, priestess, we need to talk. Leave ad you'll might face your wrath." demanded Sesshoumaru

'_Oh crap, he means it.' _thought Kagome,_ 'Guess I have no choice'_ She stood there waiting for Sesshoumaru to talk. This was going to be a long night for Kagome.


	7. Meant to Live

**Meant To Live**

"We were meant to live for so much more

But we lost ourselves, somewhere we'll live inside"

-Switchfoot, _"Meant To Live"_

"What do you want to talk about Sesshouamru?" asked Kagome. She hoped that this would end soon, before Inuyasha or anybody else wakes up and notices that she was gone.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to know what you and those two wolf-demons were talking about."

"You mean Ginta and Hakkaku? Well they came by to tell me something that worries them." replied Kagome

"And that is…"

"Nothing that might concern you Sesshoumaru." said Kagome, "Not right now anyways."

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru everything they've told you or else."

"Or else what?"

"You'll have to answer this Sesshoumaru's question and tell the truth or you die."

"What's the question then, I won't tell you what Ginta and Hakkaku told me so lay it on me."

"Why are you here? And here with my half-brother, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You know I'm the protector of the Shikon Jewel, Sesshoumaru. So that's why I'm here and since a broke the jewel into shards, I have to find them and with Inuyasha and the rest of the group's help I can find them before any mean demon can and prevent from any kind of evil from taking over the world." answered Kagome, "Does that answer your question, LORD Sesshoumaru?"

"HN…This Sesshoumaru still wonders on why you, priestess is dressed differently than any other village girl in Japan."

"Well, I'm just different than everyone else and plus I like this outfit it…suits me" Kagome added. Sesshoumaru could easily detect that Kagome was lying but he did not bother asking Kagome any more questions, knowing she'll lie more. Lies, made Sesshoumaru mad, and he wasn't ready to completely lose his anger in front of Kagome. He was looking around the forest, trying his best not to focus on Kagome and her lame explanations but somewhere in him wanted to look at her and try to be a little nicer to her. Unfortunately, the majority of him wanted to ignore her.

"Is there anything you want to know Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, interrupting the demon lord's train of thought. Then he finally spoke and told Kagome,

"What are to my brother?"

"What?" gasped Kagome

"Like this Sesshoumaru said, 'what are you to my brother?'" he repeated, "Don't make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself once more, priestess."

"_This is unexpected of him, there has to be a reason on why he's asking me these questions all of a sudden.'_ Kagome thought. After a couple of seconds, she finally told Sesshoumaru her answer,

"Well, we were first friends as we began in our journey and then Inuyasha and I started to like each other and then we fell in love, but that feeling was destroyed when we were to busy to focus on each other and were more focused on defeating Naraku and getting the shards of the Shikon jewel. So, now were best friends, though sometimes it's odd…but it's all good."

"It's that so?" said Sesshoumaru

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome never felt so embarrassed like she was right now. She was embarrassed at the fact that she just explain her relationship with someone's little half-brother, who does that? Apparently, it was her. She looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes, then she saw something that she would never see; his eyes were sad as if he's hurt or…lonely. The golden orbs of his eyes were remarkable; its no wonder every female falls in love with the guy, just his long, shiny, and silver hair was to die for. Kagome shook her head, she didn't want to think how stunning Sesshoumaru looked, and she wasn't like the other females falling in love with this guy.

'_Even if I did like him, it would be awkward knowing that I was in love with his half-brother'_ she thought.

"Are you alright, priestess?" asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome snapped out of her little world and gave Sesshoumaru her reply,

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Kagome quickly answered, completely embarrassed that she 'zoned out' in front of him.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I better go now before anybody suspects and find out that I went missing. So…"

"We'll talk another time then…Kagome" he interrupted before running off to his camp.

"Yeah…we'll talk…later…did he...just say my-y name?" stuttered Kagome, "Sesshoumaru is actually trying to be nice to me. Wonder when I'll talk to him again. I bet the ice in his heart if melting away a little…just pray nothing can screw it up."

"Kagome!" she heard someone yell out her name, "Kagome! Where are you?!" She recognize the voice as Inuyasha's._ 'Oh. Darn! I was gone for too long, probably thinks I'm kidnapped or something, I better find him quick.'_ Kagome jogged the direction she came from, hoping to find Inuyasha quick.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, "Don't worry, I'm right here I'm alright. I…"

"Kagome, What were you thinking on walking on your own in the forest? You know any crazy person or strong demon can just snatch you up and kill you!" shouted Inuyasha, "You have no idea how worried we all were when Sango woke up and discovered that you went missing."

"Sorry, I just wanted to rinse off my face and take a little walk here so I can get a little tired for me to sleep more easily.."

'_Sniff' _" I smell Sesshoumaru, he was here and his scent is strong here." said Inuyasha as he sniffed through the air and everything around him, "He was definitely here…" then he stopped and snapped his head, facing Kagome eye to eye.

'_Oh, no, if he finds out that I was with Sesshoumaru then he might never leave me alone…let alone speak to Sesshoumaru, but how do I explain Inuyasha that I'm trying to befriend his brother, who on the hand tried to kill him and me at some point.'_ Kagome starts to get worried but has no other option but to tell Inuyasha the truth.

"Uhh…ummm…yeah...he was with…me.' Please to yell." finished Kagome stepping away from her half-demon friend.

"He was…with you? And why, may I ask?"

"Umm…I just felt like talking to him. Is that a crime?" questioned Kagome.

"You know damn well that you aren't supposed to talk to him. You know how dangerous is Sesshoumaru is, your lucky that he wasn't smart enough to kill you on the spot." commented Inuyasha

"Oh, stop it, Inuyasha; your brother is different than what you really know. Besides, he's being nicer these days…" Kagome trailed off as she saw Inuyasha just staring at her as if she was crazy. "Ehhh…Inuyasha…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're an idiot, Kagome. Everyone here knows that Sesshoumaru will never change…he's been that way for a long time…ever since his mom left him and his dad…"

"How do you know that Inuyasha?" interrupted Kagome.

"Myoga told me a long time…I don't even know how it happen, but it changed Sesshoumaru." replied Inuyasha, he looked at the ground giving Kagome some time before going back to the village.

"Let's go Kagome before Sango and Miroku start to get worried."

"Ok" said Kagome. All Kagome could think is what was going to happen now, with an evil presence out there and Sesshoumaru opening up little by little. Nevertheless, what got Kagome to think is what was wrong with Kouga? She decided to talk to her friends about what Ginta and Hakkaku told her.

Kouga ran for hours, maybe days ever since he had told his comrades to stay away from him and never come to him for any reason. He ran just so he can get away from Kagome or anybody that is close to him and Kagome. He didn't want Naraku to get the Shikon Jewel Shards that easily. Despite, the fact that he ran nonstop, Naraku has not come back to control his body or speak to him inside his head. That alone gave Kouga a clue that Naraku was planning on something.

'_How? How did this happen to me?? More importantly why didn't I notice in the first place! Damn it! Now I'm Naraku's victim and he'll do anything to get his revenge.'_ Kouga thought. He had come to a sudden stop near a damp, muddy, and gloomy swamp, all around the area where he was, seemed dead…or evil. Kouga was sitting on a near boulder for a while. Just enough to think or come up with plans to eliminate Naraku from him. Then he stood in a defense position and was staring at an empty swamp with nobody around…it didn't fool Kouga.

"Come out! I know that you're there…so be a real man or demon and face me!" yelled Kouga. After that, a shadow appeared in the damps of the swamp. It did not take long for Kouga to realize, who the mysterious figure was, Sesshoumaru.

"Hm…What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kouga

"Is that how you greet people that come visit you, Kouga?" questioned Sesshoumaru, "This Sesshoumaru underestimated you, it didn't take you long to feel my presence."

"Arghh…Just shut it, will ya!" an already irritated Kouga said, "What is it that you want? You didn't just follow me out of boredom."

"You know we go way back, right?

"No d'uh we do, but that doesn't change anything and try not to change the subject Sesshoumaru." said Kouga, "I always wonder how you and mutt-face are related; now I see how."

"Quiet you. This wouldn't be the first time we confronted each other." is all Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok, you're starting to freak me out. Why are bothering on saying about this? Last time we saw each other before the big fight with Naraku is when my comrades tried their best to prevent me from bumping into you and we just had a stare down." recalled Kouga.

"This Sesshoumaru has his reasons. This Sesshoumaru knows about our encounter."

"I would thought that once you found out that I ordered my wolves to kill your ward, Rin." said Kouga, "Anyways cut the crap and tell me why your really here?"

"Fine, I saw your comrades have a talk with Kagome, earlier today." explained Sesshoumaru, "Do you have any idea why?"

"How should I know?"

"You're their leader."

"That doesn't mean I know everything."

"True…" Sesshoumaru sighed, "I suppose you have heard about Naraku?"

"Yeah, your little brother, Inuyasha, told me a while back. I still find it hard to believe that he can still be here. How about you what do you think?"

"This Sesshoumaru had come to detect Naraku's aura around here. I highly doubt that he came back to get reacquainted.''

"Ahuh…well….wait a minute! Since when did you start seeing Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kouga, "You're known for hating them."

"Hn. Kagome had decided to befriend this Sesshoumaru, so this Sesshoumaru had agreed to become friends with her."

"Really? Well you know Kagome and guy friends never mix. Somehow the guy friend is always in love with her."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"You know first Inuyasha then that monk, only for awhile, I think he flirted her for fun and then there's me. But don't worry, probably she won't love you…let alone like you, just like she never liked me I was only a friend to her."

"What makes you think that she'll think the same thing on this Sesshoumaru?"

"C'mon face it, she only loves Inuyasha, plus you despise humans and you seem the type of guy that makes relationships boring." said Kouga

"This Sesshoumaru dares you to say that to his face one more time and see what happens!" warned Sesshoumaru, his tone of voice was cold…bitter cold, he was getting mad that Kouga had just said that he would make any love relationship boring.

"Take it easy there, buddy. We go way back so don't let this little joke get to you." said Kouga, "Besides I should be going now."

"Why, so soon?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You have no idea, Sesshoumaru." is all that Kouga said before taking off and leaving Sesshoumaru all alone.

"_Hm…that was strange of him. Something must be bothering him. Either way I still didn't get an answer, if he couldn't answer him and Kagome didn't want to answer him, then how will this Sesshoumaru know what Kagome was talking about with the wolf's comrades. Moreover, what's all this about Kagome making almost every guy friend fall for her? Surely, this Sesshoumaru won't be one of them. This Sesshoumaru already despises humans let alone the fact I befriended one'_ It would take long for Sesshoumaru to really see that Kagome was different than any other human girl he ever met.

Kouga was running as fast as his legs and the shards would take him. He wanted to end his little talk with Sesshoumaru as fast as he could, knowing that Naraku would take over his body and mind and attack Sesshoumaru.

'_Why the rush Kouga?'_ Naraku spoke inside the wolf's head.

"Shut up Naraku! You know damn well why I'm running. I don't want you to attack Sesshoumaru by surprise."

'_Hahaha…you really think that I would attack him so lucrative and unexpected.'_

"I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did. You know what Naraku? You might be in me but Kagome, Inuyasha, and everybody else will know that you're here in my mind and stop you from becoming strong and taking the jewel."

"_Ohh..I'm so scared. Face it Kouga by the time they find out it will be too late. But don't worry I won't do anything as of yet." _after those intimidating word Naraku faded away from Kouga's thoughts.

'_Damn! Hope Ginta and Hakkaku warned or at least told Kagome on what's going…or at least tell her on how awkward I was acting. If I would have told them that Naraku was in me, they would have thought I lost my mind and went insane.'_ Kouga kept on running in his whirlwind and found a colossal cave hidden deep in a swamp or forest. He went inside and the cave was pitch black and damp as well.

"_Might as hide here for the time being, its pretty far from any nearby village." _he thought, _'Either way Naraku would probably just take control and destroy the nearest village and possibly set up a trap for Kagome or anybody who's against him…when did I become weak?_ Kouga sat down in the depths of the cave and looked up, _"I'm sorry, Kagome…and everyone else. I have failed you and soon my body will attack you without me noticing.'_

"Hey Inuyasha I have a question to ask you." said Kagome. She and Inuyasha were sitting outside getting ready for lunch, after traveling this morning. The group was going to take a break before heading to a village and hoping to find anything about the remainder of the shards.

"Hm? What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"By any chance did you happen to bump into Kouga on your way back from Totosai?"

"The rangy wolf? Yeah, I saw him and I warned him about Naraku, too so its all taking of." replied Inuyasha as he was staring at the fire in front of him.

"You did?" said Kagome as her eyes were opened wide, she was a little shocked that Inuyasha actually warned Kouga…c'mon you'd be a little shock too if he told you.

"Did he say anything after you've told him about Naraku.?"

"Well it seems that the dumby was denying it, but I didn't stay long to see his true reaction." replied Inuyasha, "Why are you asking me this? Better yet how in the world did you knew that I saw Kouga on my way back?" At this point Miroku and Sango came to scene with some raw fish to eat, Kirara and Shippou were right behind them.

"First off Inuyasha, I never said that I knew you saw Kouga, all I said was _if you seen him_. Second of all I saw Ginta and Hakkaku last night and were talking to me."

"Really Kagome? What did they say to you?" asked Sango.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, what happened?" asked Miroku

"All they told me is that Kouga has been acting a little strange for some time now and it all began as soon as Kouga was finished talking to Inuyasha." explained Kagome.

"Since when was Ginta and Hakkaku worried for their leader being weird? He's been weird and dumb." said Inuyasha in a arrogant tone.

"Inuyasha! Can you please not insult Kouga." warned Kagome, she gave Inuyasha a mean glare in which made Inuyasha close his mouth, "Anyways, as I was saying, I'm starting to get worried for Kouga. His comrades seemed and sounded that something is wrong with Kouga."

"Indeed we might as well search for Kouga as well while were looking for the shards." suggested Miroku.

"Yeah…and he still has those shards in his legs. So, Kagome you won't have a hard time finding him." said Sango.

"Feh…whatever, Kagome, I have a question for you!" said Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all stared at the hanyou.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How are you going to deal with Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru?" both Sango and Miroku asked at the same time.

"Nothing is going to happen, besides it seems like me and him aren't doing so well on friendship lane. So don't get all worry about it, ok." said Kagome.

"Since when did you become friends with Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.

"It's a long story, Sango. I'll tell you some other time." said Kagome, and Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"It would seem that Kagome wants a little more than friendship from your older brother Inuyasha." said Miroku as he showed a perverted grin to the group.

"YOU DAMN PERV! Miroku how can you think that????'' yelled Inuyasha

"PERV!" both Sango and Kagome shouted.

" I was just joking you guys, besides I didn't mean _that_ kind of thing…" sweat dropped Miroku

"Ahuh..sure Miroku whatever you say." said Sango as she was glaring at Miroku evilly, "Your just itching to get hurt by me or anybody in the group."

"Forget what he said, right now we have to eat and move on in our quest." interrupted Inuyasha, "So lets eat."

"Yeah I'm starving" agreed Kagome. The whole group were having a wonderful lunch and were getting prepared for any warnings of danger coming ahead of them in their journey. They would never expect on what was coming to them in their path…


	8. Never Too Late

_**Never Too Late!**_

"Even if I say It'll be alright

Still I hear you say You want to end your life

Now and again we try To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late"

-Three Days Grace,_ "Never Too Late"_

* * *

"Lady Kagome! How do you exactly use this…this…mysterious object?" Miroku asked

"Well first off, it's called an Ipod Nano. Second of all your using it all wrong, here let me show you how to use…"Kagome explained as she showed Miroku how to put the ear phones on and taught him how to turn on the Ipod and pressed play for Miroku to listen to some music.

"Well, Kagome it seems like he's going to be distracted for a while." commented Sango.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Kagome.

"Who cares? Let's focus on what were going to do." Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

"Inuyasha is right; the nearby village has had some complaints of a demon attacking them." Sango said.

"Yeah, and they say that it's powerful…" Kagome said until Inuyasha interrupted,

"That's what they all say Kagome and they're really just weak and pathetic."

"I don't know, Inuyasha, I did detect its aura awhile ago and it's pretty strong…so we better keep our eyes peeled." Sango suggested.

"Who is this 50 Cent? And what does candy shop mean?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"Miroku….its kind of hard to explain so just keep listening to it and you'll find out soon enough besides it isn't that hard to find out especially for you." Kagome answered. "Well Inuyasha do you think we should head to the village?"

"Whatever let's just kill the demon and get a move on in finding the jewel shards."

"You know Kagome, you should go with Inuyasha, while I stay here with Miroku—it seems like he will listen to your device for a while." Sango explained.

"Hmm…who is this Akon and Snoop Dogg? Though I do like their idea….What Hey Sango! Give that back!" Miroku shouted. Sango had snatched the Ipod and put the ear phones in her ears to listen the song.

"I…Wanna…love…you? O dear god! What in the hell are you listening to Miroku!" Sango yelled

"Sango, ahh…well it has a good beat….Kagome! Help!" Miroku turned his head to face Kagome.

"Well, sorry Miroku I have to go with Inuyasha to the village. Bye!" Kagome said as she climbed on Inuyasha's and was gone. At that point Sango had hit Miroku in the head with her boomerang.

"I dare you to listen to anymore perverted songs, you lecher." Sango warned.

'_Gulp'_ "No worries there Sango."

"Well this is the village." Kagome announced, "C'mon Inuyasha we have to speak with some of the locals."

"Alright, let's go" Inuyasha agreed. They have entered the village, Endora, and what they saw was fairly indescribable. Kagome and Inuyasha had seen huts burned down. Almost all the home of the villagers have been destroyed in different ways and anyone would be lucky to still have their home still standing. Inuyasha walked passed Kagome an was going ahead while Kagome took her time to witness the vicious evidence of thee town's remains. She turned around and saw a couple of villagers carrying a corpse out of a mess of the house debris.

"_Oh my god, this demon did not have any mercy for the villagers.'_ Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome! Hurry up, These villagers just told me the location of the emperor of this village." Inuyasha yelled.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back as she ran passed the poor villagers that had suffered.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" asked Jaken. Sesshoumaru was staring at the deep forest and had thought he had sensed something. He wasn't far from where Kagome an her group were, ever since he had the conversation with Kouga, he had been getting these weird senses that something wasn't right. Sesshoumaru had been thinking if he would go and see Kagome and check if she was safe, but he had a drawback…which was that he still didn't admire the idea that he was friends with her and that he had already saved her not just once but multiple times.

"Jaken…take care of Rin." and with that he left not waiting for the toad's reply. He was going to find Kagome or any of her companions. He walked in deeper of the forest and it took him a while before he heard someone singing. He hid his aura from anybody that was close by. When he arrived, he found the demon slayer, the little fox demon, cat demon, and...the monk...who was supposedly singing his lungs out. Sesshoumaru saw how the demon slayer and the two demons were being annoyed. Then he heard the demon slayer speak to the fox demon.

"Let's just hope kagome and Inuyasha get back soon...I mean real soon!"

"Yeah" agreed the little kit.

_"So she's not here or my half-brother."_ Sesshoumaru thought, _"Well this Sesshoumaru would head back to Jaken and Rin and come back in time when Kagome and Inuyasha come back."_ He left the camp site and was planning to come back soon, he was a little annoyed that Kagome wasn't there. Meaning he left all for nothing.

* * *

"So the demon was that powerful?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, this demon said he was stronger than ever, he had started to attack about two days ago. When he attacked the village, he had mentioned about having one of the pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Also that he had formed a new alliance with this other demon." the head emperor said.

"Another demon, what are you talking about?" questioned Inuyasha. "Do you at least remember the name of the demon that attacked the village?"

"He said his name was Kane, he was a fire demon." answered the emperor.

"Fire-demon? Inuyasha have you heard about this demon?" said Kagome.

"No, Kagome I haven't, he was probably one of those types of demons that hide their presence from the world."

"It would seem that he is but he had declared that he was working with some other demon but I'm not sure who it is. Please help us destroy this demon, he's bout to attack here again or maybe a nearby village." pleaded the head emperor.

"Don't worry, we'll help you and your village. So, don't worry about a thing, right Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Well me and him will be out the village but not far." Kagome informed.

"Very well then be careful and thank you for your assistance." the head emperor said.

"No Problem, is what we do." answered Kagome

"You know Kagome we should be getting ready to fight and be searching for the remaining jewel shards." Inuyasha spoke. "How is saving a village from this demon going to help us?"

"The villager said that he was strong and had formed an alliance. So that's gonna tell you something about the possibility of Naraku still alive and lurking around. Never thought of that right Inuyasha?"

"Oh, shut up Kagome." Inuyasha said, "How in the hell do you know that Kane had made an alliance with Naraku let alone Naraku is still alive…"

"I said a possibility you dimwit!" Kagome snapped. "I thought you had great hearing since you're a half-demon but it would seem you can't hear what I said."

"Hmm…whatever lets just go and find anything suspicious." Inuyasha claimed.

"Ok."

* * *

Kouga didn't know what was going on in his life anymore. Once you have a sinister, evil, half-demon trying to destroy the earth inside of you, what can you do? For the passed couple of days since leaving Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga wasn't sure what happened. All he knew that Naraku's inner voice in him told him to find a powerful fire demon, by the name of Kane. Of course Kouga refused at first but then he had no choice but to go on his own free will or else Naraku would take over him and possibly destroy anything in his path.

He has never heard of a fire demon by the name of Kane, but it would seem that Naraku knew something about the demon but he didn't say anything to Kouga. As he was running he would remember a little about his childhood trying to find out if he ever heard of some demon named Kane. Then it him! His father once mentioned of the Brother's of Destruction, they were two half-brother's by the name Kane and Undertaker, his father once said that these demons had brought torture to Japan for over an extensive period of time, but one day they just stopped and decided to be isolated from the world. Other than that he doesn't know anything of about Kane or the other guy.

"_What are you planning to do Naraku?"_ Kouga thought. When he arrived at the demon's location, he doesn't remember anything, he predicted that's when Naraku took over his body and did his business with that demon. What Kouga wished is that he would at least know what Naraku did. He would be a little more at ease if he actually knew.

"_Kouga, if I told you what I did then you would not hesitate to run as fast as you can and warn Inuyasha and his friends and Sesshoumaru. Am I right or am I wrong?"_ Naraku said inside of Kouga's head.

"Well you never know what's going to happen, Naraku, so who knows…."

"_Silence you wolf! You and I know damn well you would take the chance and tell Inuyasha or anybody about my plans. So, I will never tell you…not a word."_ with that Naraku was gone. Kouga was starting to get headaches every time he and Naraku would get into arguments just like the one they just had. Kouga decided to take a rest for a while, he was still living inside the cave far away from villages or anything that Naraku….or his body can destroy…

"_Lets just hope that everything will be ok, and that no one gets hurt…."_ thought Kouga before drifting into a slumber…

* * *

"You know Kagome, we should head back to Sango, Shippou, and Miroku before they start to worry." insisted Inuyasha. Him and Kagome had been searching in the forest for hours to find any lead to the attacks of the village or hints about the demon, Kane, that was responsible for the destruction. It was getting late and Kagome and Inuyasha were at a clearing on the top of a hill and were looking at the sunset. The sunset was beautiful, it was a color of orange and re all swirled in together.

"Your probably right, besides its getting dark." Kagome agreed. If her and Inuyasha still had feelings for each other they would just stay longer and watch the sunset together like they used to have before falling apart and becoming just friends. At times Kagome wished that things never change between her and Inuyasha. But the gods had their own plans for her it would seem. But Kagome decided to move on and she saw that Inuyasha has also decided to move on as well but they still pretend to argue because Miroku and Sango don't know about their choice to be just friends but so far Kagome had guessed that Sango and Miroku already knew for sometime but they still do it to keep the atmosphere of their group good and not awkward.

'_Wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing? Its been days since I talked to him…but how can I talk to him if Inuyasha doesn't approve of us talking to him. Inuyasha still thinks that his brother is just a cold hearted killer and would hate and kill humans at his path.'_ Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome! Can you hurry up and climb on my back already so we get there faster!" Inuyasha said.

"Huh…o yeah sure sorry." Kagome replied as she climbed on Inuyasha's back. While he was heading towards their camp, Kagome thought of an idea in order for Sesshoumaru to join in their group but it would take a lot of pursuing for Inuyasha so she would explain her idea with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Thank god you guys are back!!" said Sango in a pleading voice when Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at their camp.

"Ehhh…Sango what's wrong? And what do you mean by when you said thank god?" asked Kagome.

"Hey Kagome take a look at Miroku." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned her direction and stared a Miroku who appeared to be dancing while sitting and still listening to her Ipod.

"I want to take you to the candy shop…." Miroku sang.

"Oh god, Sango! How long has he been listening and singing?" asked Kagome.

"All day and its really annoying the crap out of us!."

"yeah, Kagome he's been listening to your Ipod and singing, make it stop! Please!!" pleaded Shippou. Even Kirara was trying to cover her ears. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was looking at her too, Kagome nodded signaling for Inuyasha to do something. Inuyasha didn't think twice for what he was going to do.

"HEY! MIROKU SNAP OUT OF IT AND TAKE THOSE THINGS OFF!!! BEFORE I TAKE THEM OFF YOU FOR YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk as he snatched the Ipod away from Miroku.

"Ow! My ears. Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Trying to save Sango, Kirara, and Shippou from your day of torturing them with your singing!" Inuyasha answered as he gave the Ipod back to Kagome, "Here, don't let Miroku hear it again."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he won't listen to it again." Kagome replied as she headed towards her backpack. While the group was having an argument with Miroku, Kagome sat down near a tree and was looking at her Ipod,

"_Great! Miroku literally listened to this thing for a full day and now its low on battery! Now how am I going to listen too or do when I'm bored!"_ Kagome was looking at the screen and saw that it still had a little battery power for one song, so she took the chance and pressed 'play'. The song that was playing was "Never too Late" by a punk rock band, Three Days Grace. She listened for the full song until her Ipod died.

"_Note to Self: Take Ipod back home charge it" _Kagome made a mental note to herself. Deep inside she really wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru, just to check if everything is ok. She sighed at the idea and was getting ready to tell her idea to her friends.

"Ahem….You guys." Kagome said. The group stopped their argument and were looking at Kagome.

"What is it Lady Kagome?" questioned Miroku.

"Yeah what is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

" I have an idea on how to get prepared for any upcoming battle and if its true Naraku is in fact alive." Kagome stated.

"Ok, What's your plan then Kagome." Sango asked.

"Ok, but hear me out first before you guys can make any sudden conclusions…that goes double for you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she was staring at Inuyasha.

"Ok, whatever just say it already." Inuyasha said.

"We should team up with Sesshoumaru and…"

"HELL NO!! Kagome HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"INUYASHA! Just listen to me for a bit and I'll explain…"

"There is no way, my brother is going to team up with us."

"How do you know Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru hates humans besides even if I agreed to it, Sesshoumaru would just reject our offer. So don't bother Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I don't care what you say. I'll still try to ask Sesshoumaru to join us!."

"What if he kills you? Then what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Then I don't know….but at least I've tried."

"You have no idea…look I won't allow my bastard of a brother join our group even by chance he actually says yes…." Inuyasha was explaining until someone from the forest came to their clearing.

"And why won't you allow this Sesshoumaru join in your group little brother?"

"Sesshoumaru!" the group said at the same time.

"What the hell? How did you get here and when?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This Sesshoumaru was just passing by and made a camp for my ward, the dragon, and Jaken near by."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is there a reason for you to stop by?" asked Miroku.

"This Sesshoumaru stopped walking as soon as he keeps hearing his name from all of your mouths."

"Oh…really well that sounds reasonable." Miroku said and he sweat dropped.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I don't want you in my group and that's all there is to it." Inuyasha said.

"This Sesshoumaru didn't asked for your approval for this Sesshoumaru to join your little group."

"Then what are you doing here then, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.

"If my little brother does not want this Sesshoumaru to accompany or join and be allies then you have two choices to make Inuyasha." explained Sesshoumaru.

"What are they, come one I can make my decision real fast just so you can leave and leave us alone." Inuyasha replied. Everyone was staring at Sesshoumaru, wondering what the great daiyoukai would offer the half-demon.

"Either you let this Sesshoumaru join your group and help on taking out whatever it is that is opposing as a threat, or Kagome has to come with me and leave all of you behind." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wha—What?" Kagome said.

"WHAT?" both Miroku and Sango said.

"What? Why you…" Inuyasha started to say but Sesshoumaru interrupted,

"Its never too late to change your mind little brother, so make your choice and make it now!" demanded Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't know what was going on with Sesshoumaru's mind. To think she wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru and have him join them and defeat the fire demon, Kane and save the village, and now here he was making Inuyasha make a decision, a very difficult may she add.

"I hate you, Sesshoumaru." stated Inuyasha.

"What is your decision then little brother?"


	9. Already Over

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating! Its been busy here in my life, going to practice for Badminton in my school and I had a virus or spyware in my computer which constantly interrupted in my typin...which sicks but its all good, heres a new chapter. I'll update ASAP. Now im off to school!! Nye

Ps: Please R&R =]

**

* * *

**

Already Over

"I'd give it all to you Letting go of me

Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now

Nothing left to loseLoving you again

I know it's already over, already over now"

- Red, _"Already Over"_

* * *

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! What the hell is wrong with you!?" demanded Inuyasha. "Since when did you want to be along side Kagome? Must I remind you that you despise humans.''

"There could be exceptions, little brother." said Sesshoumaru.

"Really? Well tell me why Kagome? Out of all the people in Japan it had to be Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, your making it sound as if Kagome isn't anything special." commented Sango. She was staring at Kagome who was trying to hold her temper and trying not to scold at Inuyasha.

"No, I'm not…I'm just asking Sesshoumaru a simple question, that's all." replied Inuyasha.

"Oh…okay." said Sango. Kagome wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying but was wondering why Sesshoumaru decided to make such a sudden decision…he was rather being out of character according to Kagome. There had to be a reason, there always was one…right?

"Inuyasha…." Kagome called her friend,

"No Kagome! I won't allow Sesshoumaru join, ok…."

"Inuyasha! Listen! I'm going to have a little talk with him right now….in private!"

"What? The hell you won't." Inuyasha scolded at her.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure you can be with Lord Sesshoumaru on your own?" asked Miroku as he was giving a questionable look to Kagome and turned to face Sango as if they were making a secret plan in their minds.

"I'm sure I can talk to Sesshoumaru by myself, don't worry, all of you will know when I'm going to be in danger, so relax." reassured Kagome, "Especially you, Inuyasha, I'll be back."

"Kagome…Wait!. I—" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Kagome walking towards Sesshoumaru, he was going to follow her but Miroku stopped him,

"Inuyasha! Please leave Lady Kagome alone, don't you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her, Miroku. Its him I don't trust!"

"Well, it seems that Kagome trust Sesshoumaru and I have a feeling that he won't hurt her." said Sango, "Let's just wait here and talk to Kagome when she gets back. I doubt that they'll go far."

"Hope you guys are right but if Sesshoumaru lays one finger on Kagome, I swear I'll kill the bastard without hesitation." said Inuyasha. He saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru walking together and were headed to the depths of the forest. Despite it all, Inuyasha was still overly protective of her._ 'Hope your going to be alright, Kagome.'_ thought Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome didn't exactly know what she was going to tell Sesshoumaru, once they were alone and away from the other's but she knew exactly what to ask him. She stopped walking as well as Sesshoumaru, and Kagome looked around the forest to see if any of her friends were following them. None of her friends were near so it was all good. She then stared at Sesshoumaru, who he was looking away from her and was looking deep in the forest. All was silent until Kagome put up the guts to ask Sesshoumaru her question.

"Say Sesshoumaru,…"Kagome said and saw that Sesshoumaru was now looking at her than the forest, "Well here goes….why all of sudden do you want to join our say to Inuyasha that if he wouldn't let you join then you'll take me into your group? You do know I can make up my own decisions and—"

"Priestess, be silent for one minute before this Sesshoumaru is mad at you." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"What? Look here mister! All I ask is a couple of questions…at least give me some answers…" Kagome said as she turned to look behind her, looking if either of her friends were walking towards them. "Look just tell me, quick before anybody gets worried about me?"

"Why would this Sesshoumaru answer to you, priestess? It would seem that you were the one who wouldn't answer to this Sesshoumaru's question…so why answer you?"

"Hmmm….you got me there bud…at least answer me just this once." pleaded Kagome.

"No."

"Fine, then I'll leave and looks like you won't join us and not me joining your group…Sesshoumaru." as Kagome started to walk off, she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around and saw that Sesshoumaru had grabbed her wrist…

"Ahhh…" said Kagome as she was lightly blushing from the sudden contact.

"Who said we were done talking, priestess?" asked Sesshoumaru as he let go of her wrist. He didn't know what went in his mind…he felt as if Kagome would leave him all alone and probably not talk to him for a long time.

"_Since when did this Sesshoumaru care if she left or not."_ Then his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome,

"Look here Sesshoumaru, I don't know why you stopped me but if we aren't going to talk…let alone answer my question than there is no reason for me or you to stay here any longer."

"This Sesshoumaru will answer your question only if you, priestess, will first answer mine's…is it a deal or not?" asked Sesshoumaru.

''Fine…but this better not take all night because Inuyasha will come looking for me…" said Kagome in a ,mellow tone, "Well I'll go first, I suppose…Ginta and Hakkaku were talking to me that night because they had something urgent to tell me.." Kagome paused then she slightly bowed her head down a little, " They told me that Kouga has been acting weird…out of place…like he's not himself as of lately." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and he started to wonder his recent encounter with the wolf prince.

"Well…the wolf has been acting out of character it would seem." said Sesshoumaru without noticing that Kagome had just heard him.

"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, "Did you see and talk to Kouga already?"

"Precisely, not too long ago…he was coming up with an excuse to get away from this Sesshoumaru's presence."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's what me and Kouga's comrades were talking about…and I' am worried." said Kagome.

"Why are you worried for him? Aren't you a priestess? Aren't you supposed to hate demons?" asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome gave a Sesshoumaru a mean look but it didn't bother him one bit.

"Ok, if I travel with two demons and a half-demon like Inuyasha, does that make me hate demons, Sesshoumaru?" And I was the one that wanted to be your friend…gees your kind of slow."

"Don't insult this Sesshoumaru again."

"Whatever, well that answers your question now answer mines." said Kagome.

"This Sesshoumaru has his reasons for telling the half-breed those things." he replied. With that Kagome sweat dropped and almost fell but held her balance.

"That's not an answer, Sesshoumaru!" scolded Kagome, "Now, tell me why did you want to join our group and if Inuyasha didn't let you then why threatened him with me joining your group?" repeated Kagome.

"Aren't we as you call _friends_?" said Sesshoumaru. Kagome froze and was quiet for a while.

'_What? He actually wants to join our group because I'm his friend?"_ thought Kagome,_ 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome, there has to be another reason why?'_

"Priestess?."

"Uh huh? Oh, sorry."

"We'll talk some other time, priestess, but do make sure that my younger brother does changes his mind and let this Sesshoumaru and the rest of his group join with you." instructed Sesshoumaru.

" I won't make any promises, Sesshoumaru but I'll try to convince him." answered Kagome, "Bye"

"Hn" he said before he disappeared into the depths of the forests.

* * *

Kouga was sitting inside the cave, wondering of a plan to get Naraku out of his mind and be at peace without worrying. He was about to dose off until he felt an aura and stood up with full alert.

"Who's there?" asked Kouga. He looked behind him and saw a shadow coming toward him.

"Who are you?" asked Kouga. The shadow appeared and was a tall demon, he wore a black and red robe and the robe had a hood, which was covering his face. Kouga did not know what was going on, he didn't even recognize the demon but he was about to find.

"Hm…It would seem that you have no idea who I' am, Naraku." said the demon.

"Well I ain't Naraku, sorry bud. I'll ask you again who are you?"

"The name's Kane, I'm a fire demon."

"Are you serious? Are you one of the legendary demons?" Kane nodded, Kouga couldn't believe it, but why would Kane be here and asking for Naraku…unless…

"Did you by any chance had a talk with Naraku?" questioned Kouga.

"Yes, he had told me that I would find some jewel shards at a village, and I did and I took them and going to give them to him." Kane replied.

"How come you followed his orders, there's no doubt that you're more powerful than he is." mentioned Kouga.

"My days as a superior demon had been already over and now its time for this Naraku person to take over Japan." answered Kane.


	10. Stitches

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!! Sorry for not Updating sooner. Its been busy here in my life espically Badminton and preparing for the ACT =\. Also I had a hard time what to write for this chapter....and also a new idea for a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fanfic =] which I hope to write soon! Thank you for all the reviews! They give me inspirational to write more! So Please read and Review....o and please write more than one word on the reviews...I really do want to know what you guys think. Tell me what to improve and etc. Well I'll update ASAP but not soon though but I'll try. (Plus I was Watching YYH non-stop for a while =[)**

**PS: NO Sesshoumaru in this chapter but you'll predict what will happen after this chapter,,,trust me =]**

* * *

Stitches

"I tried to hide I don't want to be afraid

Of letting go, of someone like you

Another life another story

How will I know?"

- Allele, _"Stitches"_

* * *

Kouga looked at the demon,

"What do you mean by Naraku taking over Japan?" he asked.

"I took the shards and giving them to Naraku…so please tell me where I can find him." Kane asked.

"It's hard to explain but Naraku is not alive on this earth…at least not physically." explained Kouga. He kept his gaze on the demon, he was trying to find out why Kane, one of the most powerful and respectful demons in all the lands, was helping Naraku in finding the jewel shards and conquering Japan.

"Hmmm…..interesting, so he's here but not physically." Kane repeated, "Well, when will I see him? I don't have all day or decade you know."

"I wish I knew when—he has the nerve to take over my mind and body whenever he feels like it, so I have no freaking idea." Answered Kouga, "But I'll take the shards for him from you."

"I suppose I could hand them to you. It would seem that Naraku is in you and he'll get these shards anyways. I only found five of the shards in the village. Here take them." Said Kane as he took out his hand and revealed five Shikon jewel shards in his palm. Cautiously Kouga took the shards from Kane and looked at them.

"Remind Naraku that is all I'm helping him with, I intend not to risk my own reputation for the likes of him. He's lucky enough that I got them those shards." Kane looked directly to Kouga, "Be extra careful with him, young demon, he might be a half-demon but he's a also a clever and scheming half-demon." After he said all that a spiral of fire appeared and surrounded Kane, the fire was like a tornado, by the time it died down, and Kane was gone.

Kouga kept looking at the spot where the great demon was and then stared at the jewel shards that were in his hands.

_I have no idea, what's going to happen but knowing Naraku, he'll probably attack Inuyasha and Kagome any time soon." _thought Kouga. It was a twilight evening and he saw the sky before retreating to his hide-out and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"So, a great demon formed an alliance with some other demon that can possibly be Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, and the name of the demon is Kane." replied Inuyasha in a irritating voice.

"Ka—Kane?" WH-What?" stuttered Sango, "How did he manage to get Kane do some of his dirty work?"

"Sango, do you know anything about this demon?" questioned Kagome.

"Only a little bit. My father told me before his death that Kane and some other demons were the strongest and powerful demons of them all. Demon slayers knew fully well not to mess with them. That's what my father said." answered Sango.

"So he really is that powerful, huh…even stronger than Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes" answered Miroku, "Kane along with his half-brother had been a force to be reckoned with…it is said that they both, as the Brother's of Destruction, had ruled Japan for some decades."

"What happen?" asked Kagome.

"Well, one of them fell in love with a human woman and stopped ruling but his brother continued to rule Japan for a couple of years until his brother along side with…."Miroku paused and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha's father…" he finished.

"The old man? That's something…" said Inuyasha as he laid down and looked at the sky and not caring for the rest of the conversation.

"Really? Wow!" an astonished Kagome said, " I guess that adds to the many reasons why Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father is a legend in the demon world."

"Yeah…but who would Lord Kane accept his alliance?" wondered Miroku.

"I don't know monk but don't you dare put your hand there! I will slap you!" warned Sango as Miroku gave a her a confusing look and moved his hand away from Sango.

"My dear Sango, I mean no harm"

"Sure, whatever…"

All of a sudden Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his Tetsaiga.

"Guys! I smell demons coming towards us…" he warned.

"Really and we were going to have dinner." complained Miroku as he sat up and got into fighting position with his staff.

"Well, let's defeat the demon and get it over with." said Sango, who was already in her slayer outfit and had her boomerang ready and Kirara was in her full demon form.

"Hold on you guys…" interrupted Inuyasha as he took out his arm and blocked Kagome's and the rests path, "This is no ordinary demon."

"Hmmm….Inuyasha is right, I sense his aura to be…odd." confirmed Miroku.

"Odd?" Kagome said as she sweat dropped, "So could this be a higher class demon?"

Inuyasha nodded. He took out his Tetsaiga and was fully transformed. He was prepared for battle.

"Whatever class or type of demon this is, I can still take him." he said

"Be careful, Inuyasha, you do not want to make a fatal mistake." warned Miroku.

"Yeah, every time we battle a demon you always mess up." Shippou added.

"You know runt! Your lucky that I have something to do than to kill you right now." growled Inuyasha angrily.

All of a sudden a tornado of flames appeared right in front of their eyes.

"What in the world—?" said Kagome as she was covering her eyes from the sudden sparks that were bursting out. A couple a seconds later, the tornado stopped and dissolved to appear a human figure wearing a black robe with a red slash wrapped around his waist. It was wearing a hoodie, so the group didn't see its face. All Kagome and along with the rest of her friends knew that this person was at least seven-feet tall…he was tall.

"Hey! YOU!" shouted Inuyasha with his sword in his hands, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"The figure looked up…it looked like as if it was smirking. The person or demon in this case was staring right at them. Inuyasha was loosing his patience and he didn't want to wait for an eternity for this demon to answer,

"Hey! Answer me or you'll have to die!"

"Inuyasha, be careful what if he means no harm." whispered Kagome. Inuyasha just gave Kagome a quick glance telling her that he was getting mad and went back to staring at the mysterious demon. Out of the blue, Miroku passes Inuyasha and heads towards the demon.

"Hey Miroku! What are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha

"Get back, Miroku!" a concerned Sango said.

Miroku didn't listen to any of them but looked directly at the demon. Then he spoke to him,

"By any chance…are you, Kane, the great and legendary fire demon?" Everyone went silent.

"That's right, monk, I' am Kane." he looked at Miroku, Kagome saw that Kane had two different colored eyes, a pale, blue and the other was hazel.

"_That's one odd looking demon."_ thought Kagome.

"So, your Kane, h'uh?" asked Inuyasha who still held his Tetsaiga in his grip.

"Yes, and I believe your name is Inuyasha, second son of the great, late dog demon, am I correct?" he questioned.

"Yes, this is Inuyasha, how do you know of him?" asked Kagome.

"I have my resources…." that's all he had said.

"Enough talk, tell me why are you here? Are you after the shards?" asked Inuyasha, "If you are then prepare to fight if your planning to get them!"

"Do not worry, I did not come here for a fight…let alone the Shikon Jewel shards."

"Then what is your reason for being here?" asked Inuyasha.

"I've come here to give somewhat a warning." Kane answered.

"A warning?" Sango repeated.

"Yes, demon slayer a warning."

"Before you speak, Lord Kane, tell us why you have attacked a nearby village and took the shards from them?" questioned Miroku.

"I believe that the head villager had explain to all of you that it was an alliance I had come in terms with…thus making me take the shards but not keep them, I have no use for them. Those shards were for my temporary ally." answered Kane, who's face was still hidden under the hoodie.

"Really? Mind telling us the name of your temporary ally?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please let him talk." pleaded Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at Kane, he was really getting irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I can not tell you the name of the demon I had an alliance with for a bit. I promised him not reveal his identity until he is ready to execute his plan." replied Kane, "But I can tell you a couple of things that are might be useful for your convenience for a epic, upcoming battle."

"Please do tell." said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"So the youngest son of the great dog-demon is really impatient." said Kane. Inuyasha was holding a fist and was getting mad at him bit by bit.

"Oh, brother…Inuyasha SIT!" commanded Kagome. Inuyasha fell down to the ground, forming a big crater.

"Kagome…you.."

"Please continue Lord Kane" insisted Kagome.

"Alright, this demon here is a tricky fellow…he might be closer to you all as you think." he explained.

"Closer to us than we think?" confirmed Shippou.

"Yes, little one…closer. Then the young wolf demon Kouga is not himself so far…I suggest for all of you to make two choices on your actions towards Kouga. Either, one: help him or two: stay away from him…think very well." warned Kane.

"_So Kouga isn't well…I knew it, but why would Kane warn us about the two choices to make for Kouga?"_ wondered Kagome then her thoughts were interrupted from Kane.

"Lastly…it is wise for all of you to join forces with Lord Sesshoumaru and any strong ally you can find and stick together as a group…never separated." said Kane and before anyone can ask him anything, Kane immediately looked at Inuyasha , who was already up from his fall , Kane used his special ability to talk to Inuyasha in his mind and only to Inuyasha so no one can hear but him and said,

"That also means to let go of those close to you if something happens between new companions in your group…Inuyasha."

"Wait a minute…you! You just can't—" shouted Inuyasha but he didn't complete his words because Kane just swirled his robe/cape and a tornado of flames appeared again and he was gone.

"So we have to form an alliance and let Sesshoumaru in our group." said Sango, "That's good, considering the fact that Sesshoumaru already wants to join us."

"Yes, very convenient." replied Miroku. Inuyasha just looked down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" asked a worried Kagome. Inuyasha didn't answer her, all he did is run far but not too far from the gang.

"Inuyasha!!!!!" shouted Kagome, she sighed, "what's wrong with him?"

"Do you think Lord Kane had said something to Inuyasha while he was staring at him before he left?" asked Miroku.

"How can he do that? We all could have heard what he said to Inuyasha." confirmed Kagome.

"No, Kagome, what Miroku means is that Kane would have told Inuyasha something in his mind…" said Sango.

"Oh….well I hope he comes back soon." said Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome, as soon as he smells the ramen then he'll quickly come back." said Shippou. Everyone was laughing…

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's POV

As soon as those words flowed in my min, courtesy from the bastard, Kane, I couldn't believe it. He said that even if someone close to me comes in between our new companions for our group. Which to me was a translation for: Kagome and Sesshoumaru being together and I'm not supposed to ruin their developmental relationship. I do want Kagome to move on and see other men…but not Sesshoumaru, his half-brother.

"_I don't want to lose Kagome to HIM! I won't let go of her if Sesshoumaru is close to her…I'm afraid that Sesshoumaru will accidentally hurt her or kill her."_ thought Inuyasha. He was already on top of a tree and was looking at sunny sky. '_Ok, so other than that…Kane did warn us about Kouga? About the two choices he gave us…help him or not….but why?'_ Inuyasha was wondering. But his thought on Kagome just keeps on disturbing his thoughts.

"_What will I do? To prevent them two to fall each other?"_ he asked himself before climbing down and walking back to the camp.

* * *

**Please Review. Gracias/Thank you**


	11. Whatever

**A/N: SORRY!!! for not updating. I had ACT's and other exams to take and badminton has been taking my spare time...also I had a little writer's block for this story. Also I just finished updating my other FanFic, "The One", which you should read =] Its a Keiko and Kurama pairing...odd...I know but I will make it work!! Like always please review and tell me what you guys think? Also, sorry for not having a lot of Sesshomaru and Kagome moments, but there will be some on upcoming chapters...once again its a SLOW process story for the two lovely couples. Well here's the updated chapter, hope to hear reviews from you guys and I'll update ASAP, now that badminton season is almost over in a week =]. Well bye!**

**P.S.: Thanks for waiting!!**

**

* * *

****Whatever**

"But whatever you need

Ever you got

Ever you want now

Take it back again

Whatever you need

Ever you got

Ever you want now

Take it back again"

- Our Lady Peace, _"Whatever"_

* * *

Its been three days since the gang saw the demon, Kane, and so far they had not been able to locate Sesshoumaru. This worried Kagome a bit.

"So, you guys do you think that we should continue finding for Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome. It was noon and the gang were taking a break and eating lunch.

"Feh, I don't really care if we ever do find him." commented Inuyasha, "Its not important that we need him in order to defeat this 'new' enemy."

"Well, you never know? What if this demon is stronger than Naraku???" asked Kagome as she had her hands on her hips.

"Lady Kagome might be telling the truth Inuyasha, if this new enemy is strong enough to make the fire demon, Kane, form a temporary alliance then this demon might be just as powerful." reasoned Miroku.

"Looks a the lecherous monk has a point Inuyasha." said Sango.

"Why, my dear Sango, why you might insult me so?" asked Miroku with a sad looking face as he put his head down.

"Don't even go there, Miroku." warned Sango. Miroku backed away.

"Anyways, the keyword is _temporary_, which means perhaps Kane didn't have anything else to do so he decided to work with this demon in order to pass the time." Inuyasha said.

"Hmmm…it sounds to me that you just insulted a great demon by saying that he's somewhat lame." explained Shippou.

"And so what if I did? What you going to do little runt." Inuyasha replied.

With that Shippou just remained silent for a moment.

"Inuyasha, leave him alone, he's just a kid." Kagome commanded.

"Kid, my ass—"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome," Now let's get a move on and see if we can find any of the remaining jewel shards. Let's go!" With that the group packed up and were headed north to locate any Shikon jewel fragments.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been behind Inuyasha's group for some time, ever since he had agreed that he would be Kagome's 'friend'…he somehow liked the idea and somewhat regretted ever accepting Kagome's friendship. Rin was sleeping on Ah-Un, since it was pass lunch and she just slept. Jaken was holding on to Ah-Un. Everything was quiet—too quiet in Sesshoumaru's opinion. He had been extra cautious of his surroundings…something wasn't right. Sesshoumaru stopped and told Jaken.

"Jaken, stay here and take care of Rin."

"Yes, Mi lord." replied Jaken. Sesshoumaru left his group and went into the depths of the forest. He was sensing a great demonic aura and wanted to see who it belonged to.

"Well, well, it seems that the eldest son of the great dog demon isn't a fool." said a deep voice that was coming from the sky above the trees.

"Show yourself!" demanded Sesshoumaru. All of a sudden a tornado of flames appeared and there stood, Kane, the fire demon.

"Well, hello to you too, Sesshoumaru." he said.

"Kane, what do you from this Sesshoumaru?"

"Still speaking in third person….I see..haha." Kane laughed. He was taller than Sesshoumaru by a mere inches.

"Answer this Sesshoumaru before I rip you to pieces." warned Sesshoumaru.

"Whoa! There calm down, I'll tell you, I recently visited your younger-brother, Inuyasha and his group…"

"And?? Why is that so important to know?" questioned Sesshoumaru

"Can you not interrupt me and let me finish." said Kane, Sesshoumaru just stared at the demon. "well, anyways as I was saying, I went to see the half-demon and warn him from the upcoming dangers that are headed his way as well as yours." said Kane

"What danger? This Sesshoumaru will not be feared by this new 'danger'." Sesshoumaru said.

"The danger that's headed your way as well as your brother is closer than you think. He'll get you off guard, for he has one goal and one goal only…"

"And the goal is..?"

"Complete the Shikon jewel and take over Japan and if he succeeds then I won't be too surprised if he plans on taking over the world." finished Kane.

'_Hm…its probably some low-class demon that is planning this.'_ thought Sesshoumaru. He looked at Kane in the eyes; out of all the demons in this Earth, Kane was a odd-looking one, for he had two-colored eyes and he looked human but not human enough to fit in with villagers.

"Then why don't you stop this danger from happening, yourself, _Lord_ Kane." asked Sesshoumaru.

"_Lord_? Well that's a first…anyways for your question. I will not stop this being at all because for he is none of my concern, but only to you and Inuyasha's group."

"Is these being, Naraku?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Not exactly but your close." said Kane. Sesshoumaru was confused to what Kane had said.

"_Close? Then who is it?"_ wondered Sesshoumaru.

"Well I must be going back to my home, Sesshoumaru. Hope to see you soon as well as Kouga…" said Kane before Sesshoumaru interrupted him,

"Do you know what's wrong with Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your friend?" confirmed Kane.

"You know as well as my father, that Kouga and I _were_ friends, not anymore were not." confirmed Sesshoumaru.

"How can I forget that? Well I just said your friend because it seemed as if you are a tee bit worried about him." said Kane.

"Not worried but curious," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I can't answer your question, Sesshoumaru, you either ask Kouga, yourself or find out the _hard_ way." said Kane, when he answered, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, trying to solve to what he meant _the hard way_.

"Which reminds me…go and find the protector of the Shikon jewel."

"Inuyasha woman? Kagome? Why?"

"I have told them to find allies—powerful allies to be exact." explained Kane, "This enemy won't be easy to defeat. I know what happen to the final battle between you guys and the half-demon, Naraku. I would appreciate it if all of guys can come out alive and not dead or seriously injured."

"Hmm….its their fault for them dying. Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, and Kohaku. They all knew what they were putting themselves into." Sesshoumaru said in disgust.

"That's true, but Sesshoumaru what if Kagome dies or Rin, your ward." asked Kane. At that point Sesshoumaru felt his heart stopped at mentioning Kagome, and a little worried for Rin as well, but he didn't let Kane see the emotions he was experiencing.

"Well, this Sesshoumaru won't know until that day comes." answered Sesshoumaru.

"Hmm…true, well I must depart so farewell Sesshoumaru." with that he disappeared. Sesshoumaru stayed where he was standing for awhile and he looked at the clouds and blue skies.

'_What would really happen if Kagome and Rin were hurt? Since when did this Sesshoumaru care for Inuyasha's woman.?'_ he thought to himself but deep inside he knew exactly why…he knew that Kagome was a 'friend' to him, he hadn't had a friend since he and Kouga went their separate ways. She was the first human that actually wasn't afraid of him or had a fear for dying. That in of itself had respect from Sesshoumaru. He walked back to his camp and told Jaken to get up and woke up Rin from her nap. They were going to find Inuyasha and his group.

* * *

It was raining outside and Kouga was just sitting on a rock inside the cave seeing the water pour all over the muddy fields.

'_That's great! First it was sunny and clear and next thing I know its pouring rain.'_ thought Kouga. He still had the fragments of the Shikon Jewel in his grasp. Thus far Naraku had not spoken to him, yet. Kouga was trying to come with a plan to escape from Naraku.

'_Why me, Naraku??? Out of all people you had to posses mines!!. Explain to me, why? I Know damn well you can hear so answer me!!!'_ shouted Kouga in his mind.

'_Why do you have think so loud, Kouga huh?' _asked Naraku, who was now speaking to Kouga in his thoughts.

'_Don't change the subject, Naraku! Answer my question…NOW!!!!"_ demanded Kouga.

"_Your lucky that there's no one around this area, Kouga or people would think your crazy with your sudden movements of anger._' replied Naraku.

"Arrghhh….ANSWER!!!!" shouted Kouga out loud.

"_It's simple really…your strong. Not as strong as Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru but almost._' answered Naraku.

"_Really…then why didn't you posses the mutt-face or his older brother? There both stronger than I am.'_ asked Kouga.

'_Well…they are strong and so are you, Kouga but they are strong enough to fight me and get my soul out of their bodies and not being possessed for long. Though you aren't strong enough to get rid of me…understand?'_ Naraku said.

'_Why you little__—'_

'_What are you going to do Kouga? Besides you wouldn't kill yourself would you? Even if you did it would be useless because I can posses some other demon or human and continue on with my plan to take over Japan with the entire Shikon Jewel. Which reminds me, I see that Lord Kane had brought me , five shards.'_

"Yeah, he said that that's all they had in the village." said Kouga out loud.

'_Take good care of them __Kouga, we don't want to lose them, do we?''_

"Hmm…you do know that Kagome has more than half of the jewel with her, so you won't be able to win this battle, Naraku." Kouga said.

'_That's when your wrong! I will get that jewel from Kagome and Inuyasha, even if it means sending demons to attack them and then we witness their defeat_ _and retrieve the shards. Hahahaha!"_ Naraku was giving a sinister laugh, in which bothered Kouga and was giving him a major headache.

* * *

"Kagome, I love this song!" shrieked Sango.

"I know, I love it too, wait to you hear the next one." said Kagome. They were taking a break from their walk. So far there has been no detection of the Shikon jewel but there was lower-class demons that had tried to attack them but were easily defeated by Inuyasha and Miroku. Also, they had met with a demon that told them that he sensed a strange aura up east, pass the mountains. Right now, Kagome was listening to her Ipod with Sango and just finished listening to a song called "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf.

"it's a big hit in my time and I love the song." explained Kagome, then a song called "Whatever" started to play. The song reminded Kagome of the times when Inuyasha would let her go home for exams and etc. and then he would come back unannounced and telling her to come back to the feudal era to collect jewel shards. That would normally make her mad but since they defeated Naraku, she can go back home and stay home longer because no powerful demon was after the Shikon jewel but she just couldn't stay long cause she still had to collect the rest of the shards.

Naraku had ¾ of the jewel but when he was killed those ¾'s were shattered and spread across Japan and so far the gang had retrieved half of the ¾ of the jewel.

"Are you guys done listening to that...thing?" asked Inuyasha, "We have to keep moving before the sun sets…besides, Kagome didn't you say that listening to that was dangerous when it rained?" Kagome was too busy listening to her Ipod, that she didn't listen to him. That made Inuyasha mad,

"Why YOU—" he growled.

"Inuyasha, calm down, she only said if its thundering not raining." reassured Miroku, "Besides she and Sango are fine."

"Feh…" snorted Inuyasha

"You really are dumb Inuyasha, how many times does Kagome and Miroku have to say about the Ipod and thunderstorms?" said Shippou.

"You know hat Shippou? If we weren't so close to Kagome I would probably slaughter you." warned Inuyasha in a low voice, so that Kagome couldn't hear.

_Gulp,_ Shippou ran behind Miroku.

"That's what I thought" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, leave him alone." asked Miroku as he standing up and getting ready to continue walking.

"He started it." said Inuyasha.

"Really? Inuyasha, wow how old are you?" Kagome said as she was putting away her Ipod and adjusting her hoodie. Inuyasha just turned around started walking.

Three hours passed and Kagome looked at her watch and it said that it was 6:30 pm. When she had said the time the whole gang had settle camp within some trees so that they wouldn't be soaked. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara went to get some food and wood for the fire. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha all alone.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" asked Kagome out of the blue as she was sitting next to him on a log.

"Not really…why you ask?"

"Because its obvious to me that something is truly bothering you." she said, "besides I've known you for over a year so of course I know when your upset or mad or etc."

"Hmmm…" is all he said. Kagome neared him a little more and was looking straight at him.

"Is it still bothering you that we aren't in love with each other anymore?' asked Kagome. She felt bad for asking but she really did care for her close friend.

"Nah…its not that…its Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" questioned Kagome, "What about Sesshoumaru?"

"He's right behind you and he doesn't look happy." is all Inuyasha said, with that Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was right…he didn't look happy…not one bit.

* * *

**A little cliff hanger...sorry but I ran out of time for typing this. But your probably wondering why Sesshoumaru is mad? Well I'll explain that on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Lost One

**A/N: OMG!!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating for over a 2 MONTHS!!!! A lot has happened since then but it isn't an excuse to not update. Well, the last couple of weeks I had to get ready for school finals…which is dumb [but got B's and C's in all of them!! Except Pre-Calculus (D+) and Physics (F+) =(] But I pass all of my classes making me a SENIOR!!!! Well another reason why is because all month I was job hunting and still have no summer job…I've been at a interview so I'm waiting for call and applied at 2 different locations…Plus I did a lot of walking and hanging out with friends. But what sucks the most is that I'm SICK! On the 3rd day of summer vacation =[ and I'm still sick…doesn't that suck? Lastly, I had like 3 projects due in English…and no internet (Cough) Well those are my "excuses", hope you guys still read this story! I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment and this time no song was inspired by this chapter. [P.P.S.: Have no internet access cause my family is struggling financially so plz hang in there. I hate not updating my stories]**

**P.S.: PLEASE! Review, I really do need to know about what you guys think…and a feedback on my grammar and etc. I suck English…trust me. Well enough ratting I leave you with the latest chapter of**

**— Con Mucho Amor,**

_HPGURL619_

_"Where's the Love"_. **Also check out my other stories, and add me on Myspace if you want or check out my You tube channel…I have videos I made, just go to my FF profile. I'll update as soon as I can…b/c though it's summer— I still have summer HOMEWORK to do and ACT preparations, AGAIN, and possibly start working ^-^.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru's POV

As soon as Kane had told me to go find my half-brother and the priestess I went off to look for them. Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin were trailing behind; not longer after the confrontation with Kane, I had felt Inuyasha's aura along with the rest of his group. As soon as Kane had advised me to form an alliance with my half-brother and his priestess, Kagome, I've been uneasy. Why should I team up with them? Isn't this Sesshoumaru strong enough to take down this "new enemy". Well, whatever the case is, I will go on this on my own, just like always. It disturbed knowing full well that one of the greatest demons of all time that wasn't my father had told me I needed help defeat this foe. Three days later that I picked up the scent and aura of the half-breed and his group.

So much has happened since Naraku was killed by all of us. The demon slayers brother died once the shard was removed from his back. I had tried to revive him with Teneseiga in order to make Rin happy but to no avail. The monk's curse was lifted, as for the dead priestess, she took down Naraku with her to hell. My brother had been upset by her death but knew that she was already dead and moved on with the current priestess, Kagome.

I hid my aura and scent for a bit when I spotted Inuyasha and Kagome together. Somehow it made me feel uneasy—knowing that this girl had so many friends and she had a closer friendship with my half-brother than me. I walk out of the clearing and Inuyasha saw me from the corner of his eyes, while the priestess had her back turned on me, not knowing full well that I was right behind her. I heard the end of their conversation.

"Nah…its not that…its Sesshoumaru.", my brother said

"Sesshoumaru?" questioned the miko, "What about Sesshoumaru?"

"He's right behind you and he doesn't look happy." is all Inuyasha said, after those words she turned around and her eyes were wide when she saw me, I was not happy like my brother said—then again I was never happy but he knew that I was not a tee bit glad to see them—together.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

"Sess—Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said as she saw the daiyoukai looking down on her and Inuyasha. "What brings you here?"

"Hn…This Sesshoumaru was advised by the fire demon, Kane to come looking for Inuyasha and his little group." he answered as he kept his stoic face in place.

"Feh, he came to you too, huh? Well, perfect timing, we were looking for you too…and trust me when I say; I hate this plan more than you do." said Inuyasha as he slowly stood to his feet so that he could stare at his older brother.

"That is something we both agree on little brother." said Sesshoumaru, he still had that icy glare in his face and it made Kagome feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um…Sess—I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you look mad?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshoumaru always looks this way, priestess." proclaimed Sesshoumaru as he turned to stare at Kagome, he gave her a death glare that send chills down her spine. It frightened her that she backed away from the brothers and walked away to Miroku and Sango.

As soon as she left Inuyasha turned to see his brother and said,

"What's eating you, Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing half-breed."

"Don't give me bull…your pisst off about something and I have a feeling that its got to do with Kagome." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over his Tetsaiga, ready for a battle if it begins.

"Hm…what makes you think a half-breed like you to understand this Sesshoumaru? Get your hands of the sword, Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru will not fight."

With that Inuyasha took his hand of his sword and narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Talk! Sesshoumaru…NOW!" Inuyasha demanded. He wanted to know what was Sesshoumaru's real reason for looking for them.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" asked Sango as she saw Kagome approach her and Miroku and Shippou.

"Just came to see if you guys needed help with the food and wood." she replied.

"We're doing just fine Lady Kagome but thank you for your generosity." said Miroku.

"Hey Kagome, I thought I sensed Sesshoumaru's aura near by…is he here with us?" asked Shippou.

"Yeah, I, too sensed Lord Sesshoumaru aura." remarked Miroku.

"Well…he is here…and he doesn't look happy to be here at all." answered Kagome, "He's with Inuyasha at this moment." she whimpered as she was pushing her two index fingers forward each other, realizing now that she had just left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone._ 'Damn! What was I thinking???"_ she thought.

"You—What?" shouted Sango, "Kagome! Do you have any idea what those hated brothers might do?"

"I know! I know! I just got scared from the look of Sesshoumaru's eyes, and just came here for you guys." said Kagome

"Inuyasha might probably already beating Sesshoumaru up." said Shippou.

"Meow" agreed Kirara

"Well all we have to do is rush toward the camp and hope that the brothers aren't beating the crap out of each other. C'mon lets gather the wood and fish and make a run for it." commanded Miroku as he lead the way. The rest did not argue and immediately ran after Miroku.

'_Hope, Inuyasha is alright…hope Sesshoumaru is alright, too.'_ thought a concerned Kagome,_ 'Inuyasha better not do something stupid.'_

* * *

Kouga opened his eyes and slowly got up to an unfamiliar place.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ thought Kouga as he looked at his surroundings, the place where he was, was pitch dark, but he looked up to a hole showing a ray of sunlight aiming a small round pond. He wasn't at the cave anymore. All of a sudden he heard footsteps and held his guard up. He growled and turned around to see who was approaching him.

"Who are you? What is this place?" he demanded at a shadow that appeared to be a demon wearing a dark cloak. The demon did not reply, it just walked away from Kouga and spoke,

"Lord Undertaker, our 'guest' is has awoken," and gave a bow to another dark shadow that was bigger than the first demon.

"Good, leave us be, I wish to speak with him in private, tell everyone to not interfere or they will suffer."

"Yes, my lord." the demon was gone.

'_What happened??? How come I don't remember anything!…must be…NARAKU! DAMN YOU, NARAKU! What did you do!!!.'_ shouted Kouga in his head, but all he heard in return from Naraku was;

'_Silence! Wolf and let the Undertaker explain you everything.'_ Kouga was mad, he did not like being involved in anything that had nothing to do with him.

"Well it would seem, that what the half-demon, Naraku said was true." said the Undertaker as he slowly approached the wolf-demon and stopped just ten inches away from Kouga's face and kneeled down to see Kouga face to face. Kouga was tied down in ropes to the floor and he just realized that when he tried to punch the so called Lord Undertaker.

"I apologize for me and my people for tying you up like this but Naraku insisted that we should." explained Undertaker when he saw Kouga's attempt to fight him.

"Arrghhh…what did Naraku do or say? Tell me!!" shouted Kouga at the Undertaker's face. He was losing his temper and was angry that this guy couldn't even show his true face in the rays light, so Kouga couldn't see how this guy looked like.

"Please be a little more calmer and I promise you I will tell you everything" Undertaker replied, "You probably don't know who I am, do you?"

"All I know is that your name is Lord Undertaker, nothing more." said Kouga. Kouga could have swore that the guy had smirked.

"It would seem that my younger half-brother is more famous than me…that's understood considering that he was the ruler of Japan longer than I was." he said.

"Wh—what your…Kane's older brother!" said a shocked Kouga. The Undertaker nodded, Kouga's eyes narrowed, "Then, _Lord_ Undertaker, please do tell me what Naraku was talking about."

"Very well, first of I never expect him to be alive after a gruesome battle between you and the others and his spirit is inside you, right?"

"Don't remind me. I'm already miserable as it is."

"Hm…well all the half-demon said was for me to help him with his plan, by me sending in my demons to attack a group of people that are named Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru." he replied.

"WHAT! No, you can't accept it, don't work for him! He's just using you." warned Kouga as he struggled through the ropes.

"I have no choice but to accept in being his ally and I'm aware on his tactics, but it was there minions fault for getting themselves killed. Kagura, Garymaru, Kanna, and so many more." he stood up and turned around and started to walk away and then stop at his tracks.

"Plus, I'm ten times stronger than Naraku, so if he tricked me and try to kill me, I would easily dodge his attacks…" Undertaker turned to look at Kouga, "and I won't hesitate to kill him including you as well, Kouga."

"Errgh…if your ten times stronger than him, then why bother helping him? All he's going to do is collect the Shikon shards and become ruler of all Japan and a full demon. So, why?" questioned Kouga. The Undertaker just smirked and Kouga realized that the demon lord had stepped to the lighted clearing and saw the Undertaker's appearance. He was at least 7 feet tall, wore an all black cloak, and black shoulder-length hair. He also had black eye make-up, just like Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"The same reason my younger brother gave you." he answered.

"Why do you and your brother keep saying that it's Naraku's time to take over?" Kouga asked.

"We just feel like it is."

"But the legends say that you didn't want anybody to rule anymore including yourself and that's why you took down Kane." Kouga remarked, "All because you fell for a human."

"Yes it's true but she passed away a long time and now I have no sympathy for anybody." Undertaker explained.

'_What in the world is going on? Has the world gone mad?' _wondered the wolf-demon.

'_Can't really blame him, can you Kouga? He lost the life of his life, he felt betrayed—' _Naraku spoke in his mind,

'_That doesn't give him the right to attack or even help a lucid person like you!.'_ Kouga interrupted, _'Plus he should have known that humans don't live long and that there fragile.'_

'_Say what you want, wolf! He still willing to help me to attack Inuyasha and his bothersome group and get the jewel, Hahaha….'_ Naraku confirmed before disappearing from Kouga's mind.

"Damn, you Naraku." Kouga whispered.

"I see that you had a little chat with Naraku. Well, then you won't hesitate to stop with his plans?" asked Undertaker. Kouga looked down the dirt and gave the lord of darkness an answer,

"I don't know what the bastard is up to or what he will do to my Kagome and that mutt-face, but what I do know is that I will fight him off and try my damn hardest to prevent you and that filth from succeeding into completing the Shikon Jewel."

"Hmmm…such inspiring words from the leader of the wolf-demon tribe." commented Undertaker, "But will it be enough to actually stop Naraku?"

"Arrghhh…maybe or maybe not." was all Kouga can say.

"Well then I will begin sending one of my top demons to find Inuyasha and his little group and attack them before midnight." proclaimed the Lord of Darkness, "Me and my people are known for causing the greatest dark magic in all of Japan; pray Kouga that these people are pure or at least strong enough to actually surpass me or my men."

Before Kouga could even speak he blacked out and when he opened his eyes—his eyes weren't blue but were crimson red with blue irises.

"Shall we begin preparing a strategy, Lord Undertaker?"

"Yes, we should prepare for an attack, _Naraku_." answered The Undertaker.


	13. The Plan

**A/N: Currently writing CH.14 =]. Plz review...i need to know how i'm doing and check out my other sories.**

* * *

"Do you see anything, Miroku?" asked Sango as they slowly approached their campsite. They were headed to see if Inuyasha had started in all-out brawl with his older brother Sesshoumaru.

"No, but were almost there, c'mon let's hurry." said Miroku.

'_Oh, god! Why did I just run off? I _should_ have stayed so I could at least try to relief the tension between these brothers.'_ thought Kagome.

When the group had reached Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, what they saw was probably one of the most confusing things they thought they would ever see. What they saw was not an all-out brawl, but saw the brothers there standing, staring at each other, they could fell the tension building up between these siblings.

"What's going on?" whispered Sango to Miroku.

"It would seem that they are exchanging messages by stares that only they can understand." Miroku whispered back. Kagome looked at the pair and then back at the brother's. Then she slowly walked towards them, heading to Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome! Get back here." hissed Sango. Kagome ignored her and by then she had already reached to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome in his ears, "What's going on?" Inuyasha blinked and turned his head towards Kagome.

"Ka…Kagome? Since when did—Miroku…Sango…Shippou?" Inuyasha said as he looked at each of his comrades.

"You didn't sense us coming?" asked Kagome.

"No, and for your answer; nothing is going on though Sesshoumaru won't give me an answer to why he's really is here for." said Inuyasha as he was looking at his brother.

"What gives you the right to hear this Sesshoumaru's reason for coming here? Haven't this Sesshoumaru already explained to you on why I came here?" spoke Sesshoumaru.

"I know damn well, that there's more to it!." yelled Inuyasha. Kagome didn't know what to do, but all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to speak with priestess…alone." he requested.

"Huh?…"said Kagome dumbfounded. "You want to—talk to me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded still had an icy glare.

"Like hell you won't talk to Kagome. Why all of a sudden you want to talk to Kagome? I should kill you for even having the guts to even thinking about it." warned Inuyasha.

"Hm…what can you do half-breed? This Sesshoumaru will have his talk with the priestess or else." warned Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, just let him speak to Kagome, I doubt he's going to harm her." advised Miroku.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, before Sesshoumaru attacks us." quivered Shippou as he hid behind Sango. Inuyasha just ignore them and said,

"Or else what?" Sesshoumaru gave and evil smirk and then wield out Toukijin and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Then this Sesshoumaru would have to kill you."

"Feh…I like to see you try." responded Inuyasha when he wielded Tetsuiga and got into fighting position. Kagome gasped an then without thinking ran and was in the middle of the brothers.

"STOP! Inuyasha put the sword away." she ordered.

"Why should I? He took out his sword first and threatened us!" claimed Inuyasha.

"That doesn't mean that you have to fight with him." recalled Kagome, "if you don't put Tetsuiga away; I will say the s-word."

"Pshhh…like hell you won't!." shouted Inuyasha, "Besides what if Sesshoumaru attacks you guys and I'm stuck in a massive crater because of you and then who will save you and the rest? Huh?"

'_Inuyasha has a point but still what if Sesshoumaru means no harm and then they will get injured for no reason. Besides, why would Sesshoumaru want to talk to me…alone? Did I do something to upset him? Ugh! My brain hurts.' _thought Kagome, but she already made up her mind.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" yelled Kagome, sending Inuyasha face first to the ground.

"Damn you, Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm going to talk to Sesshoumaru and that's final, and if he does hurt me then I will yell for help or at least try to defend myself." declared Kagome. She walked towards Sesshoumaru and looked up to see his face, it contained no emotions…none at all.

"Lead the way, Lord Sesshoumaru." said Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded and lead the way with Kagome trailing behind.

"KAGOME!!! What are you doing?" shouted Inuyasha as he tried his hardest to rise up from the crater-hole.

"Inuyasha, calm down and leave Kagome alone, she already made up her mind to go to your brother." said Sango.

"Yeah and what if the bastard tries to kill her?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Then Lady Kagome will shout for help…" said Miroku,

"What if Sesshoumaru covers her mouth before she can scream?" interrupted Inuyasha.

"…then Kagome can defend herself for a while, remember Inuyasha she isn't the weak girl from a year and a half ago, she's a lot stronger now and clever."

"If she gets injured; I'm blaming you guys!" said Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sighed and nodded.

* * *

There were a lot of things going through Kagome's head. One being that why would he wants to talk to her alone and what for? How was she involved?. She had a bad feeling that it was going to end up horrible and her begging for her life. She was thinking so much that she almost bumped into Sesshoumaru when he stopped in a clearing that were surrounded of Sakura trees.

"Wow! These trees are beautiful." complimented Kagome, "Why did you bring me here?" asked Kagome.

"It's peaceful and there is now sign of low-life demons lurking around this area to interrupt us." answered Sesshoumaru.

'_Why am I not surprised when he gave me an answer like that.'_ thought Kagome.

"What is it that you wanted me to talk about, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, there was silence for a couple seconds but to Kagome it seemed like it was forever before she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"So, Kane had came to you guys and advised you to team up with this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, he came to see us a couple of days ago, he was surprised to see how Inuyasha acted knowing that he is the son of the great dog demon that had helped his half-brother from ruling Japan." answered Kagome.

When Kagome mentioned Inuyasha's name, Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop for a minute and shivered a little of disgust at the mention of the half-breed. Then he regained his senses,

"Did Kane tell you guys any information on this new, supposedly powerful enemy of ours?" asked Sesshoumaru who's back was turned to Kagome.

"Oh…no all he said that it's strong and clever and I don't remember the rest." replied Kagome as she was recalling the events that happened between Lord Kane and her traveling friends.

"Hmm… I see." said Sesshoumaru. He turned around and faced Kagome and gave her a stare. Kagome couldn't help but notice the cold, unemotional golden eyes she was looking at. That's when she spoke without thinking.

"Why were you mad, Sesshoumaru?" she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to." she mumbled. She winked and raised an eyebrow when she saw that Sesshoumaru was not attacking her but his eyes were covered by his bangs and he smirked….SMIRKED! Kagome was lost, how can the Lord of Ice be giving a evil, happy, smirk when she asked him a personal question. She didn't have to think long to get her answer,

"This Sesshoumaru is surprised that a mere human—let alone a priestess would have the audacity to ask such a question to this Sesshoumaru."

"Well, I didn't meant to ask, it kind of slipped out of my mouth—"

"But you were going to ask sooner or later, correct?" interrupted Sesshoumaru.

"I guess, but if your surprised from me asking such an unexpected question to you then how come your not trying to kill me?" questioned Kagome, deep in her mind she didn't want the Lord of the Western Lands to suddenly attack her.

"What's the point for this Sesshoumaru to attack you if were feet's away from your friends and then the half-breed would have to come and rescue you and this Sesshoumaru doesn't want to deal with battling with Inuyasha." answered Sesshoumaru.

"Good point." whispered Kagome. She lifted her head to see Sesshoumaru walking away from her,

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome as she was taking steps forward to follow Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru is going to pick up my ward, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un." he said.

"Will you be back?" said Kagome.

"This Sesshoumaru would have to since Kane had advised us to team up and stop this low-life demon." answered Sesshoumaru as he disappeared to the depths of the woods.

'_Plus this Sesshoumaru does not trust that Inuyasha would protect her as much, when he can't even know the weakness of his enemies.'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Huh…is that so? Well, might as well go back to the guys before Inuyasha gets extra suspicious on Sesshoumaru." talked Kagome to herself.

* * *

"Hmm…it would seem that the priestess, Kagome, is stronger than you had thought, Naraku." proclaimed The Undertaker as he was staring at the crimson eyes of Naraku.

"Yes, I did underestimated her numerous times, one that left me to my demise, but it won't happened again, rest assured." claimed Naraku.

"Why do you say that, Naraku?" asked the Undertaker.

"I have plenty of reasons and plans that may break Kagome's heart and soul. Causing for her group of friends to break apart, thus giving me the chance to get the Shikon Jewel and take over this place." he answered to the Lord of Darkness as he stood up and started to walk, then The Undertaker followed behind.

"Are you sure that Kouga won't wake up without you noticing and run off from here?"

"No, that wolf is too weak to actually get control over his own body, he can't fight me in the mind." smirked Naraku, "Plus it's a good advantage to win over Kouga so easily because if I do ever actually show up in this form, then Kagome or anybody won't dare harm the rangy wolf. Knowing that he is a close friend to everybody—even to Sesshoumaru, at some point in time. Hahaha."

"So, you do know the history between Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Well anyways, don't be too sure, Naraku." warned the Undertaker, "What do you plan to do when your going to launch an attack to these people before midnight, as you clearly can tell that it's almost sunset."

"I already thought about it, Undertaker, don't you worry, oh and it involves you as well." answered Naraku.

"Hm…do explain this plan of yours. I look forward into working with you, Naraku." smirked the Undertaker as he was staring away from Naraku.

* * *

"I thank you for you and your little half-brother, Kane, for helping me." replied the half-demon.

"For the hundredth time Inuyasha, calm down. Lady Kagome is going to be alright." reassured Miroku. Inuyasha was walking back and forth across the fire and whispering how he's going to shred Sesshoumaru into pieces with Tetsuiga if he hurt Kagome.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, this isn't the first time Kagome went to talk to Sesshoumaru on her own." said Shippou as he was licking the last cherry lollipop that Kagome had brought him from her time. Sango and Miroku both nodded.

"Shippou has a point there Inuyasha, so no need to worry." said Sango as she was cooking fish over the fire,

"Feh…you guys don't care about Kagome's safety, your all backstabbers!" yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!!!" shouted Kagome from behind of Inuyasha.

"What the—ahh!" Inuyasha screamed as he once again landed face first into the ground.

"How dare you say those kind of words to Sango and Miroku…let alone Shippou! Here I thought you had changed a little since defeating Naraku a while back." scolded Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, your back…that was fast." smirked Miroku.

'_Slap'_

"You better not have nasty thoughts going to that idiotic head of yours monk!" said Sango.

"Why, my dear Sango." cried Miroku.

"Shut it, Miroku! Kagome that must have been a short conversation you had with Sesshoumaru…what happened?" asked Sango.

"I…hate you…Kagome." grumbled Inuyasha from the ground trying to stand up.

"Idiot." said Shippou.

"Whatever, Inuyasha, anyways for your answer, Sango, it was nothing at all. All Sesshoumaru wanted to know if Kane had told us anything about the new enemy and if we knew anything about this demon."

"Pshh…that's not Sesshoumaru's character to actually ask YOU, Kagome about what Kane had told us." said Inuyasha as he was dusting off the dirt from his fire rat robes, "Besides where did the bastard go?"

"He went to pick up the rest of his group, where I guess is nearby." answered Kagome.

"I already see him coming back, Lady Kagome." said Miroku, who was still massaging the slap mark courtesy from Sango and pointing to the direction on where Sesshoumaru was coming from..

"Sesshoumaru! Your back so fast." recalled Kagome.

"Rin fell asleep on Ah-un and so did Jaken so there wasn't much distractions from them to come here." said Sesshoumaru. The group—except for Inuyasha—nodded.

"Well, might as well start eating, looks like the sun is going to set." said Sango.

"You guys go ahead and eat. I need to talk to Inuyasha in private." claimed Kagome as she motioned Inuyasha to come with her.

"You do?" asked Inuyasha, dumbfounded. Sesshoumaru just sat at a nearby tree and gave an icy-glare at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, c'mon, before it gets any darker." she said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him towards the woods. All the while Sesshoumaru was looking at the direction that Kagome and Inuyasha left, and just stared there with a little hurt and anger in his eyes. Though, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou didn't notice on what was going on with Sesshoumaru. All Sesshoumaru wanted to do is hurt Inuyasha, deep within his heart, he wanted to injure him so badly.

'_How can the priestess be so comfortable into talking with Inuyasha and she is usually less cautious when she's with him. What if the half-breed lost control of his demon side?'_ is all Sesshoumaru would think off before shutting his eyes and trying to find some peace and quiet.


	14. Curious?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating and coming back with a short chapter its because I'm having a writer's block and been busy all this month with school. But right now I'm planning where I want this story to go and plus I've written a new story called "Forever Love" a Naruto Fic, check it out its only 3 chapters so far =].**

**

* * *

Curious?**

"What do you want with me, Kagome?" asked a bitter Inuyasha, he was already mad at the fact that his brother, Sesshoumaru found them and joined their group.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, you already know why I brought you hear." replied the modern priestess.

"Less likely…" started Inuyasha, "look if you want to talk about Sesshoumaru joining us and that it's a swell idea so that we can defeat this new and 'powerful' demon then save your breath, I'm not going to talk about it."

"Inuyasha! Sometimes I think if your even my age." proclaimed Kagome, she and Inuyasha were at a clearing within the middle of the forest where a stream was present. Kagome approached to the stream and kneeled down near it and saw her reflection within the water. Then she motioned Inuyasha to come and sit next to her. At first, Inuyasha hesitated but eventually walked towards Kagome and sat next to her seeing the water run down the stream. There was silence between the traveling friends, which made Kagome nervous and losing her patience and didn't like awkward silences—who doesn't?

"Inuyasha, what if Naraku came back and that we've never actually defeated him?" asked Kagome breaking the silence as she stilled watch the stream go by.

"What are you saying Kagome? Are you crazy? Don't ever say that, we all killed Naraku that day, no doubt about that. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone and it still is, so that alone is a proven point that the bastard is dead." proclaimed Inuyasha as he turned his eyes but not his head to Kagome.

"I know that, but what if he is still here and didn't bring back the wind tunnel? You know he has the ability to do that right?" argued Kagome.

"Hm…is this what you wanted me here with you? Talk about the possibility that Naraku is alive?" questioned Inuyasha.

"So—sort of…there's been hints that he could be here and searching the jewel shards, but we just can't sense him. Even that fire demon, Kane, came to warn us and according to Sango, Kane is probably one of the strongest demons out here, besides your father and—" Kagome was interrupted by her hanyou friend,

"Look, Kagome all those people we lost during the battle…sacrificing themselves to finish off the evil bastard…your saying that—' stuttered Inuyasha,

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT IT WAS ALL WORTHLESS!" yelled Kagome before Inuyasha finished his sentence, she felt tears building up as she remembered witnessing the death of not just Kikyo but Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna; all trying to defend themselves while fighting Naraku. Seeing them perish and disappear forever. Ever since that day she had felt bad for both Sango and Inuyasha. Having to lose your younger brother and your first love—though she was already dead for over 50 years but got resurrected. "Look, Inuyasha, all I'm saying is that maybe he is here…MAYBE" pointed Kagome out.

"Even if the bastard was here, we'll still kill him before he gets all the shards of the Shikon Jewel." claimed Inuyasha, "Is there anything else you want to talk about Kagome?"

"Yeah there is, stay here a little longer and I'll tell you." said Kagome as she smiled at Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his peace and quiet until he was disturbed by Kagome's friends.

"Miroku!! What did Kagome say about listening to her Ipod?" asked Shippou in a high voice tone.

"Yeah, monk, you should know better, give it here and I promise I won't hurt you….that badly." demanded the demon slayer.

"Ah, c'mon guys, I just want to hear a couple of songs from this contraction." said Miroku.

"Save your breath, Miroku, you just want to hear those…those dirty songs that Kagome has in there." an angered Sango said, "Put it back before I hurt you so bad."

Sesshoumaru had had enough of their little argument and stood up and with his demonic speed, he was right in the middle between the slayer and monk and in a blink of an eye he snatched the Ipod away from Miroku and had it in his hands.

"What are you, humans arguing about that it disturbed this Sesshoumaru's rest?" he asked.

"Ehh...Sesshoumaru…we…didn't mean to disturb you." stuttered Sango as she saw how close Sesshoumaru was to them.

"Foolish humans." whispered Jaken, ignoring the toad's choice of words, Miroku tried to explaining the Youkai Lord everything,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, our sincerest apologizes, we didn't know you were sleeping—"

"Who said that this Sesshoumaru was sleeping?" interrupted the daiyoukai, he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry…." whispered Miroku.

"Hmmm…tell this Sesshoumaru what this strange object is?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Its an Ipod and it's a device from the future and—" Miroku was explaining before he felt a sudden pain in his side, "Ouch! My dear Sango why did you stab me like that?"

"Miroku, be quiet, remember that Sesshoumaru doesn't know about anything about Kagome?" whispered Sango, trying her hardest to make sure that the Lord of the Western Lands wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately he did hear and was getting irritated by them.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru about the young miko you speak of."

"Well, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but we can not tell you anything about Kagome, that you had to find out all on your own." answered Sango. Both Shippou and Miroku looked at her with worry, knowing that Sesshoumaru might attack her. Before anything could happen, Miroku stood in front of Sango and looked at Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes.

"What were trying to say Lord Sesshoumaru is that we don't have permission to tell anything about Lady Kagome, we wish to answer you but we can not give you an explanation unless Lady Kagome approves or you ask her yourself."

Sesshoumaru did nothing, all he did was looked at them.

'_There brave to even think to answering this Sesshoumaru like that. Perhaps they do have a reasonable excuse to not give this Sesshoumaru an explanation about the young miko's story.'_ thought Sesshoumaru. Then he simply walked away and sat where he was before he was interrupted, with the Ipod still at hand.

"Wait…what the—" stuttered Miroku before he saw Sango, nodding her head and said,

"I think is best to leave him alone, we don't want trouble right now, do we?"

"No, which reminds me where is Inuyasha and Kagome? They've been gone for a while, unless… " Miroku smirked at the thought, and made Sango mad,

"You pervert!! Is that all you could think about?!" with that said she slapped Miroku in the face.

"Ouch, why my dear Sango, why?" he pleaded as he was massaging his cheek.

"You know fully well why Miroku, don't you dare play dumb with me now" warned the demon slayer.

"Still Miroku has a point, its getting dark and Kagome and Inuyasha haven't returned." said Shippou

"Yeah, Lady Kagome is taking forever." added Rin. Sango blinked and had forgotten that Rin had came with Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry Rin, Kagome will come back and she'll—" Sango said before she stopped and saw Miroku go to Kagome's yellow backpack.

"Miroku, what do you think your doing?" asked Sango.

"Ahhhh…nothing." he replied. Sango narrowed her eyes,

"Ah huh? Then why are you near Kagome's backpack?"

"Well, I was going to find that device Kagome brought that tells time."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear Sango, and I have it right here. I do say though that this a pretty fascinating device." Miroku stated as he hold a flat clock that was silver and was showing the time in green neon lights.

"It's said that its 9 pm….didn't Kagome tell us that pm means night." questioned Shippou.

"Yeah and its sure is getting dark." added Sango, who started to look worried.

"We'll give Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves for another while longer, and if there not here then we'll search for them Sango." assured Miroku as he started to grope Sango's behind. She made a fist and then slapped Miroku across the face.

"You lecher!" proclaimed Sango.

"Why, Sango, why?" complained the monk.

"Idiot." whispered Shippou, while Kirara meowed in response.

* * *

"You want me to what?" asked Inuyasha as he was getting irritated by what Kagome had asked him to do.

"I want you to look and check on Kouga." repeated Kagome, "Ginta and Hakkaku have been worried that Kouga's been acting weird and something tells me that your older half-brother is a little bit worried, too."

"Your kidding, right Kagome? Sesshoumaru? Worried about the rangy wolf? C'mon, he barely cares for humans, let alone a lower class demon like Kouga." said Inuyasha.

"Well, how would you know that, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, "As far as I know, we don't know Sesshoumaru's past all to well, let alone who he really is."

"Psshh….really, well the rangy wolf can take care of himself. So he's going to be fine. Don't worry about it that much Kagome." said Inuyasha. Kagome gave a long sigh and faced the half-breed,

"Inuyasha, you can be so selfish sometimes." Kagome inquired, the half-demon just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care.

In truth though he was feeling as though Kagome and him have been or going to break apart and he didn't want to lose the first person that accepted him for who he was.

"Fine…do what you want but I'm not going to help the wolf." stated Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha." she smiled and then sat up as well as Inuyasha and they were walking together heading towards the forest. Little did they know that there was someone spying on them and were following them to their campsite.


	15. Author's Note: Sorry

_**A/N: Hey Guys I'm sorry to break the news but I made the decision to stop writing "Where's the Love?". I hate doing this but I ran out of ideas hence explains why I haven't updated since November =[. Typically, this is making me a hypocrite because I just HATE it when authors just stop writing their stories in the middle of the plot….yeah. Anyways the story is up for adoption if someone wants to continue it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and those who have taken the time to read it. The following are the reasons why I chose to discontinue the story:**_

**1. Can't come up with new ideas for the plot**

**2. I realize now when I look back and read them…well…the story is horrible! Compare to my other stories. So I didn't like how the story is**

**3. Not a big InuYasha fan as I used to be…though I saw the 'Final Act' it was good but made the series pointless so I don't have an interest to the show as when I started writing the Fic.**

**4. I already have two other stories that are better than this story and there both Naruto. "Destiny" and "Forever Love"**

**5. I don't have the time especially when the end of my senior year is drawing near…meaning finals and AP tests.**

_**So I'm sorry =[**_


End file.
